Ton sang Leur Vengeance Ma perte?
by Voodoooo
Summary: OS My Bloody Valentine. Edward Masen a pour objectif d'intégrer la garde rapprochée des Volturi. Ces derniers le chargent de retrouver Isabella Swan, dont le père a tué l'un des leurs, afin de venger leur nom. Et si une rencontre pouvait tout changer?


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Ton sang. Leur vengeance. Ma perte ?_

**A****vocat de la défense**: _Voodoooo'_

**Suspects**: _Edward Masen & Isabella Swan_

_  
_**Responsabilité**_ : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis qu'une simple dérangée avec beaucoup d'imagination._

_  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_

* * *

_

_Volterra, 15 octobre 1909_

**EDWARD POV**

J'adorais ma vie.

Nombreux étaient ceux de mon espèce qui avaient du mal à s'accommoder de leur nouvelle condition une fois leur transformation opérée mais c'était loin d'être mon cas. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'avais en ma possession tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer ici-bas et même au-delà : le pouvoir, l'argent, le charisme, le savoir, la beauté, les femmes…

Et, par-dessus tout, j'avais l'immortalité. Car voilà 200 ans que mon protecteur avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Un vampire.

Un buveur de sang. Une âme damnée. Un sang-froid. Appelez cela comme bon vous semble…

Je n'avais jamais eu le loisir de connaître celui qui avait été l'instigateur de ma transformation et, à vrai dire, j'en étais très peiné. J'aurais voulu le – la ? – remercier pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Mis à part le feu qui m'avait ravagé ce soir-là, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma transformation, à l'instar de ma vie en tant qu'humain. Mais, après tout, que pouvais-je bien en avoir à faire ? Cette vie là était révolue depuis longtemps déjà et ne m'intéressait plus. Non. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était ce que j'étais à présent et ce que j'étais sur le point d'accomplir.

Car moi, Edward Masen, vampire de mon état, j'étais en passe d'intégrer la garde rapprochée de ceux qui régissaient notre monde d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours : les Volturi. Ces derniers représentaient la loi. Nos lois. Car, oui, nous autres, vampires, avons des règles à respecter. La plus importante d'entre elles étant de ne jamais divulguer notre existence aux humains sous peine de nous faire démembrer et brûler vifs. Inutile de préciser que cette sentence était sans appel.

Intégrer la garde rapprochée de ses altesses Aro, Caïus et Marcus Volturi était devenu, depuis plus de 100 ans, le but ultime de mon existence. Je ne « vivais » que pour ça. J'étais un traqueur. Un excellent traqueur, de surcroît. J'avais ça dans le sang, si vous me permettez l'expression douteuse. Or, après plusieurs décennies, j'en ai rapidement eu assez d'utiliser mon talent uniquement pour rendre l'attrait de la chasse à l'homme plus distrayant. Je voulais que mon talent puisse servir notre cause et je savais que les Volturi étaient à la recherche de talents comme le mien afin de compléter leur armée. Malheureusement pour moi, jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves…

Car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la famille royale était très difficile à approcher. Ce n'était jamais vous qui veniez aux Volturi mais bien les Volturi qui venaient à vous. Seulement voilà, j'avais toujours été un impatient de nature et plutôt que d'attendre bien sagement qu'ils daignent m'accorder leur attention, j'ai préféré ruser en utilisant un autre de mes talents, qui s'est révélé bien utile : la séduction.

Jane Volturi, petite protégée de ces derniers, était tombée dans le panneau. Je n'avais eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle me supplie de la prendre et qu'elle atterrisse droit sur ma queue frémissante. Les femmes étaient si ridiculeusement prévisibles et manipulables que c'en était navrant. Mais puisque cela me permettait d'atteindre mes objectifs, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…

D'autant plus que j'étais un fervent amateur de sexe. J'aimais le fait de posséder une femme. De la faire crier, trembler pour moi. De la faire me supplier.

Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était le sexe avec les humaines. Ces pauvres petites créatures fragiles qui se donnaient à moi corps et âme et qui, ne se doutant aucunement de ma nature, le payaient de leur vie.

Mmmhh…

Existait-il meilleure sensation que celle de planter mes crocs dans leur opulente et crémeuse poitrine et de sentir leur sang délicieusement chaud couler dans ma gorge au moment où l'orgasme nous submerge de plein fouet, elles et moi ?

Existait-il plus beau son que celui de leurs cris de plaisir se transformant en cris d'effroi lorsqu'elles se rendaient compte que l'issue de cette somptueuse partie de jambes en l'air leur serait mortelle ?

Et existait-il plus belle image que celle de la mort prenant lentement possession de leur corps voluptueux, tandis que ces derniers, bientôt aussi pâles que les nôtres, tremblent encore de l'orgasme fulgurant dont vous êtes le seul responsable ?

La réponse à ces trois questions était simple : non. Rien ne pouvait égaler cela.

Et même si je devais tuer toutes ces femmes après avoir couché avec elles, je me satisfaisais de me dire qu'au moins, elles avaient pu connaître une expérience sexuelle incroyable avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. Car, croyez-moi, si toutes les humaines que j'avais baisées étaient toujours en vie, elles pourraient sans nul doute vous confirmer que j'étais ce que vous appelez communément une _bête de sexe_. Mes 200 ans de pratique active n'y étaient d'ailleurs pas étrangers, tout comme ma faculté à lire dans les pensées de toutes ces femmes et de pouvoir ainsi combler leur moindre désir avant de leur ôter leur bien le plus précieux.

Oui, c'était un fait : j'aimais jouer avec la nourriture avant de l'avaler toute crue.

Pratiquer le sexe avec des femelles de mon espèce n'était malheureusement pas aussi distrayant et jouissif, bien que ces dernières rechignent peu à certaines pratiques des plus agréables pour nous autres, mâles. Ne connaissant pas la douleur, il était aisé pour nous de les prendre de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, elles en redemandaient toujours. Le sexe entre vampires était bestial, animal, uniquement régi par l'instinct. Il n'y avait pas de jeu, ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup moins drôle pour moi qui avait grandement besoin de distraction.

Néanmoins, la fin justifiait les moyens. Jour après jour, je mettais donc tout en œuvre afin de satisfaire Jane Volturi un maximum de sorte à atteindre mon objectif, même si je commençais à trouver le temps long. Qu'importe s'il fallait la pilonner à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, lui mentir en lui affirmant qu'elle était la meilleure maîtresse que je n'avais jamais eue en 200 ans d'existence, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était arriver à mes fins.

Et Edward Masen était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

- « A quoi penses-tu Edward ? » susurra Jane à mon oreille alors qu'elle émergeait de dessous les draps et pressait sa poitrine nue contre mon dos de marbre.

- « A rien Jane, à rien… » répondis-je avant de pivoter vers elle et de lui offrir mon plus beaux – et hypocrite – sourire en coin.

Je pouvais voir le feu danser dans ses pupilles noircies par le désir et lire dans ses pensées la façon dont elle voulait que je la prenne. C'était le signal. Elle me voulait.

_Encore…_

- « Alors qu'attends-tu pour me faire tienne encore une fois ? »

J'esquissai un autre sourire et, à une vitesse surhumaine, la soulevai et la plaquai face contre le mur situé à l'opposé de sa chambre.

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres, maîtresse » murmurai-je avant d'écarter ses fesses de mes deux mains et de la pénétrer durement, lui arrachant un cri terrifiant suivi d'un rire légèrement sadique.

_Elle aimait être malmenée ? Eh bien elle allait être servie…_

Et c'est là, contre ce mur, que je la pris brutalement, me déchaînant derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse violemment sur ma queue en criant mon nom à pleins poumons, faisant trembler les murs de l'immense demeure italienne. Je n'eus qu'à imaginer qu'une frêle petite humaine se tenait à sa place pour la rejoindre dans les méandres de l'orgasme.

Oui, j'étais définitivement prêt à _tout_…

* * *

_Chicago, 26 février 1911_

**CHARLIE POV**

- « Plus vite je vous prie mon brave ! »

Les accents désespérés que prenait ma voix m'étonnaient moi-même. J'avais toujours été le genre d'homme à garder son sang-froid et ce, même dans les situations les plus compliquées mais là... quelque chose avait changé.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. J'étais même effrayé car, cette fois, ce n'était pas uniquement ma vie que je mettais en danger. Non. Cette fois… cette fois, cela concernait aussi ma famille. Renée, mon épouse dévouée ainsi que ma petite fille, Isabella, âgée de 11 ans à peine.

Bon sang mais comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Comment avais-je permis à cela d'arriver ? J'avais pourtant toujours veillé à être prudent dans mes missions et à ne leur laisser aucune chance de me retrouver. Mais là, le fait est que je m'étais trahi. J'avais laissé une trace. Et si ce chauffeur ne se décidait pas à appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur, j'allais peut être arriver trop tard pour pouvoir sauver les gens que j'aimais…

Et cette unique pensée m'était intolérable.

Aussi, lorsque le chauffeur fit crisser les pneus de la Rolls devant la maison et que je vis Renée accourir vers moi, je fus instantanément soulagé. Nous avions encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent.

- « Charlie ! Oh Mon Dieu, Charlie ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

Ma femme se jeta dans mes bras et agrippa fermement mon cou.

- « Renée, calme-toi. Ecoute, le temps presse… Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sinon, ils nous retrouveront. Réunis quelques affaires et rejoins-moi dans la voiture. Tu as 5 minutes. Dépêche-toi ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » la pressai-je.

J'avais bien conscience de ne lui donner aucune explication mais il était hors de question d'attendre une minute de plus ici. Comme je le lui avais demandé, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite valise en cuir. Je la fis monter sur le siège arrière de la voiture avec moi et je sommai le chauffeur de démarrer et de nous emmener loin d'ici.

- « Charlie, où allons-nous ? »

- « Nous quittons Chicago »

- « Quoi ? Mais Isabella est à l'école ! Il faut que nous passions la chercher ! »

Je pris une lourde inspiration. La conversation qui allait suivre serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

- « Isabella ne vient pas avec nous »

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc de cette révélation.

- « QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que ça la mettrait inévitablement en danger »

- « Mais en danger contre quoi ?! » fit-elle, agacée.

Je me tus, essayant de rassembler mes pensées afin de lui expliquer comment nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette situation sans pour autant l'effrayer.

- « Charlie Swan ! » fit-elle, perdant visiblement patience. « Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je reçois un télégramme de ton supérieur me disant que ta mission a échoué et que tu es démis de tes fonctions il y a plus d'une semaine et depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi ! Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en ne te voyant pas revenir ? J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais mort Charlie ! Que tu m'avais laissé ! Et puis, d'un coup, tu réapparais et me demande de tout quitter, y compris _ma propre fille_, sans me donner d'explications… »

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison. Elle avait le droit de savoir…

- « Ils sont après moi… Après nous. Ils ont retrouvé notre trace » murmurai-je si bas que je doutais qu'elle ait pu m'entendre.

- « Qui ça '_ils_' ? » fit-elle, irritée.

- « Les Volturi »

Elle me regarda, confuse. Evidemment, elle ne comprenait rien et n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient bien être les Volturi. Et pour cause : je ne lui avais jamais révélé la vraie nature de mon boulot. Renée croyait que j'étais juste un de ces agents du FBI… Mais j'étais bien plus que ça. En fait, je faisais partie d'une faction secrète de la police gouvernementale chargée de la traque de créatures pour le moins particulières : les vampires. Car, oui, les vampires existaient bel et bien… Et j'en avais la preuve formelle.

- « Renée, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais la situation est telle que je ne peux plus te cacher la vérité… »

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper. Je soulevai alors la manche de ma veste, révélant ainsi une petite marque en forme de croissant de lune sur mon avant-bras gauche.

- « Sais-tu comment je me suis fait cette cicatrice ? » l'interrogeai-je.

- « Oui, tu… tu… m'as dit que, quand tu étais enfant, tu t'étais fait mordre par un chien que son propriétaire avait négligé de maintenir en **laisse**. Pourquoi ? »

- « Ce n'était pas un chien »

- « Je ne comprends pas ! Tu… tu ne t'es pas fait mordre ? »

- « Si. Seulement voilà, la… créature qui m'a mordu n'était pas un chien. Il s'agissait… d'un vampire »

Et là, contre toute attente, elle explosa de rire…

- « Un vampire ? Seigneur Charlie, tout le monde sait que les histoires de vampires ne sont que des légendes urbaines ! Allons donc, tu as dû rêver ! »

Elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Les vampires dissimulaient tellement bien leur vraie nature aux yeux du monde qu'il était impossible pour de simples humains de ne serait-ce que soupçonner leur existence.

- « C'était loin d'être un rêve » répondis-je, impassible « Et ma rencontre avec cette créature ce soir-là a modifié tout le reste de mon existence de façon irréversible… »

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et détournai le regard vers les vitres fumées de la voiture. Je regardais le paysage défiler alors que je laissai les souvenirs de cette nuit là envahir mon esprit…

- « C'était un soir de l'été 1885… J'avais dix ans. Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée et, alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur Phoenix, mes frères et moi terminions notre partie de cache-cache. Le plus grand de mes frères, Joe, gagnait toujours à ce jeu-là et, crois-moi, ça avait le don de me mettre vraiment en rogne ! » fis-je avec un pauvre sourire. « Alors, cette fois-là, je voulais lui prouver que j'étais plus malin que lui. Que cette fois, il ne me trouverait pas et que je remporterai la partie. Alors, pendant qu'il comptait, les yeux fermés, près de notre grand chêne, je me suis enfui à toutes jambes vers le bois qui se situait derrière la maison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais, bien vite, je me suis aperçu que j'étais perdu. Le soleil s'était couché et je ne voyais rien à plus d'un mètre devant moi. Je me suis mis à pleurer et à crier. J'étais effrayé… »

Je marquai une pause, essayant de me remémorer les faits avec exactitude.

- « Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, c'était que Joe finisse par me retrouver et qu'il me ramène à la maison pour que je puisse boire mon verre de lait et aller me coucher. Mais j'avais beau attendre, il n'y avait aucune trace de mon frère. Alors je me suis roulé en boule au pied d'un arbre, n'espérant me réveiller que quand le soleil pointerait à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas le soleil qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil cette nuit-là… Non. D'un coup, j'ai senti un grand courant d'air froid autour de moi. J'entendais aussi des chuchotements. J'étais si terrifié que je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse à moi… »

Je réprimai une grimace au souvenir de cet « homme » qui avait voulu m'ôter la vie.

- « Il… il m'a demandé ce qu'une petite créature comme moi faisait seule, perdue dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit alors que cet endroit regorgeait de créatures dangereuses. Je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais perdu et lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien me ramener chez moi mais il m'a dit que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est alors qu'un orage a éclaté et l'éclair qui a déchiré le ciel m'a permis de voir son visage. Il avait la peau très pâle, presque translucide. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Il était d'une beauté presque irréelle… Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Rouges comme le sang. Et quand je m'en suis aperçu, un frisson de terreur m'a parcouru. Il m'a alors souri de toutes ses dents mais ce n'était pas un sourire bon enfant. Non. C'était un de ces sourires qui fait froid dans le dos, puisque quand ses lèvres se sont retroussées sur ses dents, je me suis rendu compte que ces dernières étaient acérées. Je sus alors que devais m'enfuir. J'ai essayé, aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais il s'est alors lancé à ma poursuite et tout ce dont je me souviens après ça, c'est cette effroyable douleur dans mon bras. C'était… c'était comme si on venait d'y mettre le feu »

- « La morsure… » souffla Renée en effleurant ma cicatrice. « Mais, comment… je veux dire… comment se fait-il que tu aies survécu à cela ? Un vampire n'est-il pas censé boire le sang des humains jusqu'à ce que ces derniers meurent ? »

- « Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une pièce qui m'était complètement inconnue. Il y avait là plusieurs hommes. Ils m'ont avoué que j'avais de la chance d'être toujours en vie après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Après m'être fait mordre par un vampire. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé dans le bois peu après que le vampire soit parti et que j'étais en pleine mutation. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, je serais devenu une de ces créatures, moi aussi… »

- « Comment t'ont-ils sauvé ? »

- « Ils avaient un espèce de vaccin. C'était encore un peu expérimental à l'époque. Ca l'est toujours d'ailleurs… Mais ils ont préféré tenter le tout pour le tout lorsqu'ils m'ont retrouvé à moitié mort… »

- « Que faisaient-ils dans ce bois ? »

- « Ils le traquaient, Renée. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient de mettre la main sur lui. Ils suivaient la piste des cadavres que la créature laissait derrière lui. Ils faisaient partie d'une équipe de chasseurs de vampire »

Renée me dévisagea et un éclair de compréhension traversa alors ses pupilles chocolat.

- « Et c'est pour eux que tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

J'eus un pauvre sourire. Renée avait toujours été perspicace.

- « Exactement. Quelques semaines après m'avoir injecté le vaccin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de venin dans mon corps. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient enfin me laisser rentrer chez moi mais ils s'y sont farouchement opposés. Je n'ai plus jamais revu ma famille. Ils ont dû croire que j'étais mort, ce soir-là… »

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à ceux qui m'avaient probablement cherché durant des mois, en vain. A mes frères, Joe, Ethan et Phil, ainsi qu'à mes parents, Lizzie et Herbert. J'aurais tellement aimé les embrasser une dernière fois…

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces hommes ne t'ont pas laissé rentrer chez toi ? » interrogea Renée.

- « Je crois qu'ils avaient peur que je raconte cette histoire autour de moi. Qu'un vampire m'avait mordu et qu'une mystérieuse équipe de scientifiques m'avait sauvé. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas que ça arrive. D'une part, parce que leur organisation était classée 'Secret Défense' et personne ne devait se douter de son existence, et de l'autre parce que révéler l'existence des vampires mettrait pas mal de monde en danger. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils me parlent des Volturi… »

- « Les Volturi ? Qui sont-ils ? »

- « Les Volturi incarnent la loi dans le monde des vampires. Ils sont l'autorité suprême, ayant le droit de vie et de mort sur les créatures de leur espèce et n'hésitant pas à étendre ce droit à nous autres humains. Ce sont des êtres sans pitié qui n'hésitent pas à tuer quiconque violerait leur loi martiale, à savoir ne jamais révéler l'existence des vampires aux humains »

- « Et cette famille est à nos trousses aujourd'hui ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Le voyage en Europe dont je viens de revenir n'était pas un voyage ordinaire. En fait, il s'agissait d'une mission…Durant des années, nous avons travaillé à mettre sur pieds un guet à pans afin de retrouver et de capturer le vampire qui a failli me tuer ce soir-là. J'en avais fait une affaire personnelle. L'équipe et moi avons suivi sa trace jusque dans le sud de l'Espagne. Nous avons travaillé dur, mais ça a fini par porter ses fruits. Nous avons réussi à le capturer et, crois-moi, voir la peur dans son regard alors que nous étions occupés à le démembrer a été une sensation sans pareil… »

- « L-le… le démembrer ?! »

- « C'est le seul moyen de tuer un vampire : le démembrer et brûler chaque partie de son corps »

- « C'est hum… radical ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Je soupirai gravement.

- « Ca a mal tourné. Nous ne le savions pas, mais une autre de ces créatures se trouvait là également. Il a été alerté par les cris et a déboulé au beau milieu de nous tous. Voulant sauver son 'frère', il n'a pas hésité à s'attaquer à plusieurs de nos hommes, les mordant férocement et les laissant pour morts ensuite. Il y avait… beaucoup de sang et… trois de nos hommes ont perdu la vie. Avec le reste de l'équipe, nous avons tenté tant bien que mal de le capturer lui aussi mais il était bien trop rapide pour nous. Il s'est échappé… non sans nous promettre que les Volturi se chargeraient personnellement de notre cas pour avoir osé ôter la vie à l'un des leurs. Parce que, vois-tu, ce que nous ne savions pas, c'était que le vampire qui m'avait attaqué n'était pas n'importe quel vampire. Nous nous étions trompés en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple vagabond. Non… Félix… Félix _était_ un Volturi »

Elle resta muette durant de longues secondes, prenant sûrement conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

- « Est-ce que tu veux dire que… »

J'acquiesçai.

- « Oui. Les Volturi veulent probablement ma peau pour avoir tué leur 'fils'. A l'heure actuelle, ils doivent déjà avoir été mis au courant de cette histoire et on dû faire des recherches sur moi. Ils savent donc où nous vivons et… »

- « Comment le sais-tu ? »

- « Cette famille est bien plus puissante que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Les Volturis savent tout, rien ne leur échappe. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut fuir loin de Chicago… »

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

- « Et que comptes-tu faire d'Isabella ? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec nous là où nous allons ? »

- « Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous parce que c'est trop dangereux, Renée ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils la retrouvent ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment, faisant « non » de la tête.

- « Renée, regarde-moi ! » fis-je en attrapant son visage strié de larmes. « Isabella est notre unique enfant. Si les Volturi venaient à nous retrouver, ils la tueraient elle aussi. Ils se feraient même un devoir de le faire, étant donné que j'ai assassiné leur propre fils ! Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur… Nous devons la cacher. Nous devons lui laisser une chance de s'en tirer ! »

- « N-non… non… NON ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon bébé, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS » hurla-t-elle, parcourue par des sanglots hystériques.

Elle secouait la tête, le regard apeuré, murmurant sans cesse ce « non » qui signerait notre fin à tous les trois. Elle paniquait. Et paniquer à cet instant n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose à faire…

- « Mais elle va penser que nous l'avons abandonnée ! Nous sommes ses parents Charlie ! Elle n'a que 11 ans ! »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire, encore une fois.

- « C'est pour cette raison que nous devons lui mentir. La personne dont je t'ai parlé va venir lui annoncer que… que nous avons eu un accident et que nous n'avons pas survécu » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et elle se remit à hurler de toutes ses forces, me demandant si je n'avais pas perdu l'esprit et refusant de mentir à sa petite fille.

- « Si elle nous croit morts, elle ne cherchera pas à nous retrouver. C'est la seule solution pour la protéger ! » argumentai-je.

- « Mais que va-t-elle devenir ? »

- « Un de mes collaborateurs se chargera de l'emmener en lieu sûr afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent jamais la retrouver… »

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Dans toute son horreur…

- « Où ça ? Charlie, je veux savoir où tu vas emmener ma fille ! »

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et voir son visage déformé par la peine me poignarda le cœur.

- « Dans un couvent, à Forks »

Cette petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington était tellement méconnue que personne ne chercherait à la retrouver là-bas…

Ma femme semblait perdue, partagée entre la volonté de sauver notre petite fille et son refus de s'en éloigner. J'étais un monstre de lui demander de choisir mais le fait est que nous n'avions pas le choix. J'aurais pu me débrouiller pour qu'elle accompagne Isabella au couvent mais cela aurait alerté les sœurs. Ces dernières ne pourraient pas les héberger éternellement sans poser de questions à Renée. Et si, par le plus grand des malheurs, les Volturi venaient à mettre la main sur elles, je serai incapable de le supporter. Alors, même si cela pouvait paraître égoïste, je préférais que Renée reste avec moi…

- « Mon amour, c'est juste une histoire de quelques mois, un an tout au plus ! Mon ami se chargera de l'emmener au couvent Sainte-Hélène de Forks et nous fuirons vers le Canada, toi et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : pensant qu'elle est orpheline, les sœurs s'en occuperont jusqu'à notre retour. Nous lui expliquerons alors que nous avions fait tout ça pour la protéger et toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ne lui arrivera rien ! »

- « Jure-le moi, Charlie ! Jure-moi que notre famille sera bientôt réunie, saine et sauve ! »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et y mis toute ma conviction dans mes paroles.

- « Je t'en fais la promesse, mon amour »

Je fouillai alors les yeux de ma femme et y lus la réponse que j'attendais : elle était d'accord. Malgré le danger que cela représentait, elle acceptait de faire croire en notre mort et de laisser notre petite fille au couvent Sainte-Hélène de Forks le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse et que l'on puisse trouver une solution. L'équipe nous attendait d'ailleurs de pied ferme dans notre bunker situé à la périphérie de Chicago afin de mettre au point notre plan avant de nous enfuir vers le Canada.

Il fallait que ça marche. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Il en allait de notre vie à tous…

- « Et si c'était à nous qu'il arrivait quelque chose ? » chuchota Renée, interrompant mes réflexions.

- « Il ne nous arrivera rien ma chérie, fais-moi confi… »

- « Charlie ! » me coupa-t-elle « Je sais que tu feras toujours tout pour nous protéger mais nous devons réfléchir à cette éventualité ! »

Je baissai alors le regard vers mes mains, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux en lui disant cela…

- « Alors nous pouvons prier pour que Dieu lui vienne en aide… » murmurai-je.

* * *

_Volterra, 31 mars 1911_

**EDWARD POV**

Ciel, quel ennui mortel !

Même la magnifique et succulente petite blonde à la saveur vanillée dont je venais de sucer la moindre goutte de sang ne parvenait pas à m'offrir la distraction nécessaire pour me sortir de mon ennui…

Deux ans ! Cela faisait deux ans que je culbutais Jane Volturi jour et nuit, sans relâche, sans que cela ne porte ses fruits. Je n'avais même pas eu le loisir de m'entretenir avec l'une des trois altesses royales, ni même de les approcher à moins de dix mètres…

Certes, avec le temps, Jane m'avait permis de prendre mes quartiers dans sa propre chambre mais la demeure des Volturi était tellement gigantesque que je n'avais jamais croisé ceux qui pourraient, en un claquement de doigts, faire de mes rêves les plus fous une réalité.

Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve…

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions lorsqu'un courant d'air frais légèrement familier balaya la peau de ma nuque. Me positionnant d'abord défensivement devant mon funeste festin, je perçus bien rapidement les pensées de mon visiteur et lui offrit mon sourire le plus accueillant.

- « Alec, mon ami ! Je ne te dirai pas de te donner la peine d'entrer étant donné que tu es déjà là mais je te souhaite tout de même la bienvenue chez moi… »

- « Masen… Je te ferai remarquer, _mon ami_, que cette demeure n'est en aucun cas _ta_ propriété. Et le fait que tu avilisses ma sœur de tes sales pattes depuis plus de deux ans maintenant n'y changera rien. Tu n'es pas un Volturi, Masen. Tu n'es rien »

Je dus faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et le démembrer sur le champ. Alec Volturi ne me portait pas dans son cœur et le sentiment était largement réciproque. Cependant, attenter à son existence rendrait tous mes efforts de ces deux dernières années vains et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'échec. La meilleure stratégie était donc d'encaisser sans broncher…

- « Allons donc Alec… Ne sois pas si hostile envers moi ! Pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre et essayer d'être bons amis ? » fis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire et en lui tendant ma main.

Il contempla cette dernière avec mépris avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- « Plutôt brûler vif que d'être ami avec une créature de ton espèce… »

- « Nous sommes de la même espèce Alec, que tu le veuilles ou non » fis-je, menaçant.

- « Peut-être bien que nous sommes de la même espèce, Masen. Mais nous ne sommes certainement pas du même rang »

Nous nous toisâmes longuement et, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus j'avais envie de lui ôter ce petit air suffisant de sa petite gueule d'ange. Alec avait été transformé très tôt, 14 ans à peine et cela me tuait de me faire traiter de façon aussi méprisable par un simple enfant.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » nous interrompit une voix nasillarde que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- « Jane, te voilà » fis-je, reprenant contenance. « Ton frère est passé me saluer »

Jane se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- « A vrai dire, je te cherchais. Il faut que l'on parle à propos de… » répondit Alec d'une voix monocorde avant de se faire interrompre par sa sœur.

- « Peu importe le sujet dont tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi Alec, ça attendra ! Nous avons plus important à faire : Aro, Caïus et Marcus tiennent à ce qu'on les rejoigne immédiatement dans leurs quartiers. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une urgence alors mettons-nous en route » claqua-t-elle sèchement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je les regardai s'éloigner en pestant lorsque Jane se retourna et s'adressa à moi de sa voix doucereuse.

- « Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour nous suivre Edward ? Quand je disais 'nous', cela t'incluait toi aussi ! Mes oncles ont beaucoup entendu parler de toi et tes aptitudes et ils souhaiteraient te rencontrer… »

_Que Diable… ?_

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je sus que je ne rêvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire : le jour que j'avais tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Le travail avait fini par payer. Les Volturi souhaitaient s'entretenir avec moi… J'avais envie de hurler ma joie !

- « Je vous suis » fis-je, tentant de paraître aussi impassible que possible.

Nous traversâmes rapidement plusieurs longs couloirs de pierre jusqu'à arriver à une double porte en fer forgé gardée par deux membres de la garde rapprochée des Volturi. Leurs yeux carmins s'attardèrent sur moi mais un raclement de gorge de la part de Jane les sortit de leur contemplation. Dès lors, ils s'écartèrent et nous laissèrent passer. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans une pièce de forme circulaire gigantesque dont la simple coupole faisant guise de toit rendait la luminosité presque insupportable...

- « Jane, Alec, vous voilà enfin ! Nous commencions à trouver le temps long… » fit une voix sombre et profonde qui me fit frémir.

- « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, oncle Aro »

- « Soit » trancha-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il posa le regard sur moi et qu'un sourire naquit sur son visage à la pâleur presque translucide.

- « Et je suppose que vous êtes Edward… »

- « … Masen. Edward Masen. Enchanté de faite votre connaissance votre altesse » répondis-je en tirant ma révérence, ce qui parût lui plaire.

- « Moi de même Edward. Mon nom est Aro Volturi. Et voici Marcus et Caïus » fit-il en désignant ses frères confortablement installés sur leur trône. « Jane nous a énormément parlé de toi… Tant et si bien que cela a piqué notre curiosité. Nous avons alors décidé de te rencontrer »

- « J'en suis très honoré votre altesse… »

- « Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Aro »

- « Très bien. Dans ce cas, merci Aro »

Il sourit, satisfait.

- « Jane a évoqué ton désir d'intégrer notre garde rapprochée. Est-ce vrai ? »

- « Tout à fait. J'ai certaines aptitudes et j'aimerais les mettre au service de mes rois »

- « Quel genre d'aptitudes ? »

- « J'ai le don de lire dans les pensées, ce qui fait de moi un excellent traqueur »

Ma réponse sembla l'intéresser. Il se tourna vers ses frères et ces derniers acquiescèrent. Il se leva alors de son siège et s'approcha de moi.

- « Me permettrais-tu ? » dit-il en approchant sa main de mon épaule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, il posa sa main glaciale sur moi et que j'eus la sensation de devenir tout à fait transparent pour lui. Jane avait plusieurs fois évoqué le don d'Aro Volturi : il pouvait, rien qu'en vous touchant, avoir accès à chacun de vos souvenirs, de vos secrets et ainsi vérifier vos dires. Un don très utile, bien qu'il n'agisse que sur les vampires. Aro était en effet incapable de « lire » un humain.

Après plusieurs secondes, il ôta sa main et me contempla, un sourire amical scotché aux lèvres.

- « Très intéressant » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Mes frères, je crois que nous tenons la personne parfaite pour notre mission »

Il retourna alors à sa place et, une fois installé, claqua deux fois dans ses mains.

- « Que l'on amène le prisonnier ! » hurla-t-il.

Deux vampires à la taille impressionnante franchirent alors les portes, traînant derrière eux un humain qui se débattait vainement. Ils traversèrent la pièce à une vitesse vampirique et finirent par jeter le mâle au sol, ce dernier atterrissant aux pieds de ses altesses royales. L'homme était somme toute banal : petit, de corpulence moyenne, aux tempes et à la moustache grisonnantes. Qu'avait-il donc pu faire pour attirer la colère des Volturi ? Un coup d'œil à ses pensées m'aurait donné la réponse à cette question mais je préférais me concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

- « Ainsi donc, vous pensiez réellement pouvoir nous échapper Charlie ? » chantonna Aro.

- « Me blâmeriez-vous d'avoir au moins essayé ? » cracha l'humain.

- « Bien sûr que non. Nous pouvons comprendre que vous, les humains, ayez un certain instinct de survie. Même s'il s'avère complètement inutile face à nous autres, vampires… »

Il se leva à nouveau de son siège et s'approcha de l'homme.

- « Vous connaissiez notre existence Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'humain ne répondit rien, se contentant de toiser son interlocuteur furieusement.

- « Dès lors, pourquoi vous êtes-vous lancé dans cette mission ? Vous saviez que, tôt ou tard, nous finirions par apprendre vos desseins et vous ferions payer pour cet affront alors pourquoi ? Les humains sont-ils de vrais kamikazes que pour oser nous défier ? »

- « A quoi bon vous expliquer mes motivations ? Le résultat est le même… »

- « Simple question de curiosité… » répondit Aro, amusé. « Néanmoins, vous avez raison, cela ne change rien à la suite. Vous avez brisé les règles. Vous avez tué l'un des nôtres et nous ne pouvons tolérer cela »

- « Dans ce cas, tuez-moi ! » murmura l'homme.

- « Vous voudriez que l'on vous tue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous désirez mourir pour vous punir de ne pas avoir su protéger celle que vous aimiez et de la savoir morte aujourd'hui et ce par votre faute ? »

Je vis une larme rouler sur la joue de l'humain à l'évocation de sa bien-aimée.

- « Qu'on en finisse ! » hurla-t-il.

Aro esquissa un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- « Oh, non non non… Votre heure n'est pas encore venue, mon cher. Vous tuer serait bien trop facile… Ce que nous désirons, c'est vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Vous faire autant de mal que vous nous en avez fait en nous arrachant Félix. Vous avez pris notre fils, Charlie. Vous prendre la vôtre ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses… »

- « C… comment ? »

Aro se tourna alors vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher. Je commençais à comprendre la raison de ma présence ici…

- « Charlie, je vous présente Edward Masen… notre nouvelle recrue » dit-il en plantant ses pupilles couleur sang dans les miennes.

Je lui offris un sourire reconnaissant et reportai mon regard sur l'humain.

- « C'est lui qui se chargera de retrouver votre chère, chère petite fille et de nous la ramener »

- « Je n'ai pas de fille ! »

- « Oh mais bien sûr que si, vous en avez une. Votre délicieuse femme nous l'a avoué sous la torture… »

L'humain serra les dents, désemparé.

- « Edward, voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît de donner la peine de…? »

Aro suspendit sa phrase intentionnellement, me désignant l'humain de ses deux mains. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi : il voulait que je lise dans ses pensées afin de recueillir un maximum d'informations sur l'enfant que nous devions retrouver. Je fermai donc les yeux et me concentrai intensément afin d'y parvenir. L'humain était tenace dans sa volonté à m'occulter ses pensées mais je parvins tout de même à capter quelques bribes de souvenirs.

- « C'est… c'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan »

- « S'il vous plaît, non ! » supplia l'homme, paniqué, en comprenant que j'étais en train de lire ses pensées.

- « Elle a 11 ans… L'humain s'en est débarrassé il y a environ 8 jours afin que nous ne la retrouvions pas »

La respiration de Charlie devint de plus en plus difficile et ses larmes roulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues.

- « Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Pas elle, PAS ISABELLA ! »

- « Où l'a-t-il emmenée ? » questionna Aro, ignorant les suppliques de l'homme.

Malgré mon don, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer toutes les pensées de cet humain. Il mettait tellement d'ardeur à me les cacher que plusieurs éléments m'échappaient…

- « Je vois… je vois du vert. Beaucoup de vert. Une petite bâtisse de pierre, un potager, un clocher… Une église ! »

- « Quoi d'autre ? » fit Aro, les yeux brillants d'excitation, salivant presque.

- « S'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » hurla Charlie.

- « Voilà justement tout l'intérêt de la chose ! » articula Aro comme si c'était une évidence.

Il se retourna et s'adressa alors à ses frères.

- « N'est-ce pas, mes frères, que le sang d'un enfant est la chose la plus exquise qui puisse exister en ce bas monde ? Surtout… lorsqu'il a le goût de la vengeance ! »

Il éclata alors d'un rire sadique et nous l'avons très vite rejoint dans son hilarité lorsqu'une infime bribe de pensée attira mon attention. Aro était tellement absorbé par sa plaisanterie qu'il ne vit pas Charlie se jeter sur lui et se saisir de la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture. La seconde d'après, il se la planta en plein cœur et la douleur que je pus voir dans son esprit à ce moment précis occulta tout le reste de ses pensées, interrompant ainsi mon inspection minutieuse.

- « NON ! » hurla Aro de colère lorsqu'il vit le sang jaillir de la plaie béante.

L'humain retomba sur le sol et un sourire fendit malgré tout son visage déformé par la douleur.

- « Plutôt… mourir… que vous dire… où… elle est » souffla-t-il entre deux respirations hachées.

- « Edward, trouve le nom de cette ville, vite ! Il est en train de mourir ! » hurla Jane.

Aro fila vers l'humain et agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux afin de soulever son visage à hauteur du sien.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche... Et sachez-le : votre mort ne changera strictement rien au destin de votre fille. Nous la retrouverons et la ramènerons ici avant de l'exécuter, non sans l'avoir fait souffrir atrocement. J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez voir ce spectacle de vos propres yeux, Charlie… »

- « Soyez… maudit ! » souffla ce dernier avant d'expirer longuement une dernière fois, les yeux écarquillés.

C'en était fini de lui. Déjà plus aucune pensée. Il était mort.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce avant d'être brisé par un bruit sourd. Aro venait de jeter sauvagement l'humain contre l'un des murs de la pièce, brisant ainsi les os de son corps inerte.

- « Je déteste qu'on contrecarre mes plans ! » cria-t-il, furieux.

La vision d'Aro Volturi dans une colère noire me laissa pantelant. C'était la chose la plus effrayante que je n'avais jamais vue.

- « Je veux ma vengeance ! » ajouta-t-il, complètement hystérique.

- « Tu l'auras, mon frère » articula sombrement Caïus Volturi. « Edward te la donnera »

Aro se retourna vers moi et me toisa de haut en bas longuement, les mâchoires serrées.

- « Comment ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance alors qu'il n'a même pas été capable de me prévenir que cet humain allait se jeter sur moi ? »

Il m'en voulait, c'était évident. Je devais donc trouver un moyen de me rattraper. Je refusais de croire que tous mes efforts allaient être anéantis par ce léger incident.

- « Ne vous ais-je pas dit que j'étais un excellent traqueur ? » dis-je, assuré. « Je suis persuadé de pouvoir retrouver l'enfant et vous offrir ainsi la vengeance que vous désirez tant. Je parcourrai le monde entier s'il le faut mais je vous jure que je vous la ramènerai ici, à Volterra. J'en fais la promesse »

Le silence reprit alors ses droits et, après quelques longues secondes, la voix lugubre de Marcus Volturi s'éleva dans les airs pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. Il était connu pour être le plus impitoyable des Volturi. Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi.

- « Entendu. Ramène-nous Isabella Swan. Nous la voulons vivante. Une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée, je veux que tu la fasses souffrir. Séduis-la afin qu'elle accepte de te suivre jusqu'ici, où nous l'attendrons de pied ferme. Cette enfant doit payer pour l'erreur de son père et la mort de notre fils… »

Soulagé, je laissai échapper un souffle inutile et lui adressai un petit salut de la tête avant de me tourner vers la porte dans l'intention de commencer ma mission sur le champ lorsque sa voix brisa encore une fois le lourd silence de la pièce.

- « … mais sache que si tu failles à ta mission, tu périras, Edward Masen. J'en fais le serment » murmura-t-il, sa voix menaçante envoyant une onde de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, je quittai la pièce sans me retourner en me jurant de revenir avec l'objet de leur convoitise.

Oui, je séduirai Isabella Swan et la ramènerai à Volterra.

Coûte que coûte.

* * *

_Forks, 13 novembre 1916_

**BELLA POV**

Lorsque je passai la petite porte en bois bleu ciel, la cloche se mit à tinter joyeusement, signalant ainsi ma présence à la propriétaire.

- « Bonjour Madame Dwyer ! »

- « Oh, bonjour ma chère Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu as encore poussé depuis la dernière fois ! »

Je lui souris, amusée. Elle me disait ça à chaque fois que je venais dans sa boutique. Si je l'écoutais, j'aurais l'impression de mesurer plus de trois mètres aujourd'hui ! Et avec mon petit mètre cinquante cinq, on pouvait dire que j'en étais très loin…

- « Tu me parais un peu pâlotte tout de même » continua-t-elle. « Et un peu maigrichonne aussi. Un peu plus de rondeurs ne te feraient pas de mal… Es-tu sûre de manger à ta faim à Sainte-Hélène ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais loin de manger autant que je le voudrais au couvent ? Que les sœurs me traitaient comme une pestiférée ? Que ma vie là-bas me minait chaque jour un peu plus ? Que je projetais secrètement de m'enfuir une fois mon dix septième anniversaire atteint ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Elle prendrait cela comme de l'ingratitude et finirait par me considérer comme une personne mauvaise, à l'instar de celles dont je partageais le toit. Les sœurs m'avaient recueillies alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Mes parents, Charlie et Renée, avaient péri dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que 11 ans. N'ayant pas de famille, un collègue de mon défunt père était venu me chercher à l'école pour m'annoncer la nouvelle avant de m'emmener ici, à Forks. Les sœurs avaient pris le relais à partir de là et s'étaient occupées de moi. Comme elles s'évertuaient à me le dire, elles m'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine et la moindre des choses était de leur témoigner ma reconnaissance. Seulement voilà, ma vie au couvent était un véritable enfer… La plupart du temps, j'étais seule. Affreusement seule. Je n'avais le droit de rien faire à part travailler en cuisine ou dans le potager, prier et lire. Mon seul véritable contact avec l'extérieur consistait à venir chercher notre ration de pain hebdomadaire chez Miss Dwyer, comme présentement.

Moi qui rêvais d'une vie d'aventure digne de celle des héroïnes de mes romans préférés, c'était plutôt raté… Mais, en même temps, en tant qu'orpheline, à quoi pouvais-je réellement prétendre à part une vie de souffrance et de solitude ? La vie dont je rêvais n'était pas faite pour moi. Du moins, pas tant que je vivrais dans ce couvent.

Je décidai donc de mentir.

- « Inutile de vous en faire pour moi, Miss Dwyer. Je me porte comme un charme et ne manque de rien. Mais merci de vous en inquiéter… »

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de balayer ses soupçons du revers de la main et de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec notre commande de pain ainsi qu'un petit paquet qu'elle me remit avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Ce sont des choux à la crème… »

- « Oh ! Eh bien, merci de votre générosité. Je suis persuadée que ces choux feront le bonheur des sœurs étant donné que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elles… »

- « Non, non, non Bella ! Ces choux ne sont pas pour les sœurs, ils sont pour toi ! » me coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Pour moi ? Elle voulait m'offrir ces pâtisseries ?

- « Mais je ne peux pas accepter ! Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer… »

- « Sottises ! Je te les offre. Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance… »

Devant mon air peu convaincu, elle s'empressa d'ajouter…

- « Fais-moi plaisir ma petite : prends ce paquet et régale-toi à ma santé, tu veux bien ? »

Je finis par acquiescer en rougissant, gênée par cette attention. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre avec moi. En fait, ces choux étaient même mon premier cadeau depuis que j'étais arrivée ici… Remerciant Miss Dwyer une dernière fois, je sortis de sa boutique en traînant ma petite roulotte chargée de pain frais derrière moi. Je devais m'activer : cette conversation m'avait fait prendre du retard et je ne voulais pas donner aux sœurs l'occasion de me réprimander encore une fois. Boutonnant au maximum le col de mon vieux manteau d'hiver, je me mis en route sans plus tarder. Je traversai les allées du parc me séparant du couvent à un rythme soutenu lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. On aurait cru à une sorte de gémissement… Je stoppai alors ma course afin de tendre l'oreille. Le son venait de derrière les fougères qui bordaient un grand chêne effeuillé. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé, je m'approchai donc lentement de l'endroit d'où provenait le son, mes bottillons usés et mal lacés s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

Plus je m'approchais des fougères, plus le son s'intensifiait et lorsque je fus assez proche, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de gémissements étouffés. Retenant ma respiration, je poussai les quelques feuilles qui m'empêchaient d'identifier la source du bruit et me figeai sur place.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal mais bien d'un homme.

Le pauvre était vêtu de guenilles recouvrant à peine son corps et était recroquevillé en position foetale au pied du chêne. Il semblait blessé. Sa peau était pâle comme la mort et de violents tremblements agitaient son corps transi par le froid. Voulant voir son visage enfoui dans la neige, je m'approchai encore un peu plus lorsqu'une branche morte craqua sous mon poids. L'homme se rendit alors compte de ma présence et releva son visage, me contemplant d'un air indéchiffrable. Je ne pus empêcher un immense sentiment de pitié de m'envahir.

Il avait l'air tellement jeune…

- « N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal… » fis-je en retirant mon manteau pour le déposer sur ses épaules.

Il en avait plus besoin que moi… Pourtant, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix enrouée aux accents légèrement paniqués.

- « Je… j'ai entendu des gémissements et je… Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de me toiser avec suspicion.

- « Je vis au couvent Sainte-Hélène, qui se trouve juste derrière ce parc. Venez avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors par ce temps, vous risqueriez de mourir de froid ! » continuai-je. « Et puis, vous devez avoir faim aussi. Laissez-moi vous aider, s'il vous plait… »

Je lui tendis alors la main avec un sourire encourageant et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il finit par afficher un air déterminé et s'en saisit. Sa main était littéralement gelée, signe qu'il devait se tapir dans ce buisson depuis un bon moment déjà. Cette fois, lorsque je lui tendis mon manteau, il se laissa faire et passa ses bras dans les manches en sifflant de douleur. Il prit ensuite appui sur moi et nous nous dirigeâmes à petits pas vers le couvent. Lorsque nous l'atteignîmes au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, je frappai trois coups rapides sur la grande porte en bois.

Ce fût la mère supérieure qui vint nous accueillir.

- « Pouvez-vous donc me dire où vous étiez passée jeune fille ? Cela fait au moins une bonne heure que vous devriez être rentrée au couvent ! Le repas est-il censé se préparer tout seul ? »

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, son regard de porta sur l'homme que j'avais ramené avec moi. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu la force de relever la tête.

- « Peut-on savoir ce que cela signifie ? » fit-elle, rouge de colère.

- « Je revenais de chez Madame Dwyer lorsque j'ai trouvé cet homme recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre »

Ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à ce pauvre homme, elle continua sa tirade.

- « Ce couvent est exclusivement féminin et vous le savez jeune fille ! »

- « Mais il a besoin d'aide ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dehors par ce froid ! »

Elle me toisa, furieuse, et haussa la voix

- « Je n'en ai cure ! Maintenant je vous prie de filer dans votre chambre et de prier notre Seigneur pour m'avoir désobéi ! »

Elle se saisit alors de mon bras et me tira à l'intérieur du couvent, claquant ainsi la porte au nez du pauvre malheureux.

_C'est donc ça la charité ?_

- « Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous réprimande pas plus durement, Isabella. Le pasteur Weber m'attend et je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire encore une fois la morale. Mais ceci est votre dernier avertissement, jeune fille » maugréa-t-elle en tournant les talons et en s'en allant, me laissant là.

Je restai figée, pantoise, et ce fut alors à mon tour d'être en colère.

Comment une bonne sœur, censée aider de son mieux chaque créature que Dieu avait faite, pouvait-elle abandonner un homme à son triste sort ? N'était-ce pas là s'essence même de sa vocation ? Qu'avait-elle fait de sa compassion ?

Décidant que je refusais d'être moi aussi ce genre de personne, je fis demi-tour et ouvris discrètement la grande porte menant à l'extérieur. L'homme était en train de s'éloigner du couvent, retournant probablement là où je l'avais trouvé. Paniquée à cette perspective, je courrai alors vers lui et lui barrai la route.

- « Où… allez-vous… comme… ça ? » fis-je, essoufflée.

- « Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici » répondit-il en me contournant, sans même me regarder.

- « Il est hors de question que vous retourniez dans ce parc ! »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

- « Et où pourrais-je bien aller d'autre ? Je n'ai pas le choix. »

C'est alors que je pris une décision.

- « Si. Vous l'avez »

Il stoppa sa course et me toisa curieusement, attendant la suite.

Je soupirai.

- « Attendez-moi à l'arrière du couvent. A la tombée de la nuit, je viendrai vous chercher et vous cacherai dans un endroit sûr… Personne ne saura que vous êtes là à part moi. Je… ça sera juste temporaire, le temps de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Le temps de vous remettre » bafouillai-je.

Il continua de me regarder un moment avant de contempler ses pieds déchaussés et de murmurer à voix basse…

- « Pourquoi voudriez-vous aider quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Je n'eus même pas à réfléchir à ma réponse, qui fusa instantanément.

- « Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul et d'avoir peur »

Il releva alors vivement les yeux vers moi et je me noyai un instant dans leur profondeur onyx.

- « C'est d'accord » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, me sortant ainsi de ma contemplation.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et rebroussai chemin avant qu'une des sœurs ne se rende compte de mon absence.

Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, il n'était déjà plus là.

Les journées d'hiver étant courtes, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir le soleil décliner et de rejoindre l'homme à l'endroit prévu. Etant donné que le faire entrer par l'entrée principale aurait assurément alerté l'une des sœurs, je décidai d'emprunter un autre chemin. Me saisissant d'une **chandelle**, je sortis discrètement de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers l'escalier de pierre menant à l'une des caves du couvent. Lorsque j'avais réfléchi à l'endroit dans lequel je pourrais cacher l'homme, l'image de ce lieu s'était imposée à moi comme une évidence. Cette cave faisait en effet office de débarras et contenait par conséquent tout un tas de choses qui se révèleraient assez utiles au confort de mon invité, comme un vieux matelas sur lequel il pourrait dormir, des couvertures, quelques vêtements gracieusement offerts par les habitants de Forks, des livres ainsi qu'une petite table dont il pourrait se servir pour manger... De plus, cette pièce avait l'avantage de se situer non loin de ma propre chambre, ce qui me permettrait d'y accéder assez souvent sans risquer de me faire remarquer, ainsi que de communiquer avec l'extérieur via une petite trappe dont j'étais la seule à avoir connaissance. Personne ne se rendait plus ici depuis des lustres à part moi… Avant l'arrivée de cet homme, j'y passais pas mal de temps, lorsque j'avais besoin de tranquillité pour lire ou bien pour m'isoler lorsque le poids de ma peine m'était trop insupportable.

Après avoir installé un petit campement de fortune, je sortis par la petite trappe et me retrouvai dans le froid de cette nuit de janvier.

Il était là.

Et la joie que me procura cette constatation me consterna. Etait-ce le fait d'aider un pauvre homme dans la détresse qui me rendait si euphorique ou bien était-ce égoïstement le fait que cet homme, par sa présence ici, représentait la promesse d'une compagnie à laquelle j'aspirais depuis mon plus jeune âge ?

Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question. Le temps pressait : nous devions rapidement nous éclipser afin d'éviter de nous faire remarquer à une heure aussi tardive à l'arrière du couvent…

- « Suivez-moi ! » chuchotai-je en m'engouffrant à nouveau dans le petit passage menant à la cave.

L'homme ne pipa mot et se contenta de me suivre. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la cave, je le vis scruter l'ensemble de la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le petit coin que je lui avais aménagé. Il se tourna vers moi en le pointant du doigt.

- « Est-ce que c'est… pour moi ? »

- « Oui. Ca ne vous convient pas ? C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire en si peu de temps… » fis-je en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

Il secoua la tête, l'air ébahi.

- « Vous plaisantez ? C'est plus que je n'osais l'espérer ! Vraiment, c'est… hum… Merci. Quel… quel est votre…? »

- « Bella. Je m'appelle Bella »

Il me sourit et, pour la première fois, je remarquai à quel point il était beau. Ses traits étaient certes anguleux et sa peau extrêmement pâle mais son visage dégageait beaucoup de douceur, ses pommettes étaient hautes et saillantes, son menton volontaire, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et bien dessinées. Et puis, il y avait ses yeux… Son regard noir corbeau était envoûtant et, à la lueur de la **flamme** de ma bougie, je pouvais voir d'étranges reflets rougeâtres danser dans ses pupilles. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi, et, bien qu'il était de corpulence mince, les guenilles qu'il portait et qui ne cachaient rien de son corps m'indiquèrent qu'il semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre.

Ce garçon était une vraie beauté atypique. Et magnifique. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve à la rue comme ça ? Etait-il orphelin, comme moi ? Ces questions me brûlaient les lèvres mais, malgré cela, je décidai que le moment n'était pas venu pour de telles indiscrétions et gardai le silence. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

- « Eh bien, merci Bella » chuchota-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien et en m'offrant un sourire éblouissant.

Lorsque j'entendis mon prénom sortir de sa bouche et que je vis son sourire, une étrange sensation de chaleur s'empara de moi et je ne pus plus supporter de le regarder dans les yeux. Je remarquai alors que c'était la première fois que je discutais avec un garçon. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà parlé au pasteur Weber mais, jusque là, ça avait été mon seul contact avec une personne de l'autre sexe. Et voilà que je me retrouvais avec un garçon superbe qui devait avoir mon âge dans la cave d'un couvent, en train de discuter à la lueur d'une bougie. Ce constat me fit rougir d'autant plus et j'espérai que la pénombre lui cachait mon trouble.

- « D- De rien… » bégayai-je. « Je vais te laisser t'installer. Tu trouveras des couvertures et des vêtements sur le matelas. Il y a aussi un peu de lecture. J'espère que tu ne manqueras de rien. Demain, je t'apporterai de quoi te débarbouiller un peu et de quoi manger. Je viendrai dès que le champ sera libre… »

- « Très bien. Merci encore Bella et passe une bonne nuit »

Je lui souris timidement.

- « Bonne nuit à toi aussi… »

- « Edward » répondit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- « Bonne nuit Edward. A demain… » fis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Oh ! J'oubliais... Tiens, c'est pour toi » fis-je en déposant sur la table le petit paquet qui pesait dans ma poche depuis l'après-midi.

_Les choux de Miss Dwyer le rendraient sûrement plus heureux que moi…_

Je regagnai ensuite ma chambre, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions.

* * *

_Forks, 13 novembre 1916_

**EDWARD POV**

_5__ ans._

Il m'avait fallu cinq longues années pour retrouver la trace d'Isabella Swan. Depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais quitté Volterra, je n'avais jamais cessé de la chercher, arpentant le nouveau continent jour et nuit dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur elle et de la ramener aux Volturi. Seulement voilà, retrouver une personne dont vous n'avez que le nom n'était pas une mince affaire. Je m'étais plusieurs fois fié à de fausses pistes, rallongeant ainsi sans cesse ma quête. Jusqu'au jour où, dans une petite ville nommée Port Angeles, j'entendis les pensées d'une femme toutes tournées vers une jeune orpheline nommée Bella que des sœurs avaient recueillie dans un couvent du village voisin.

Se pouvait-il que cette Bella soit en fait Isabella Swan et que le clocher que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de l'humain avant sa mort appartienne à un couvent ?

Intrigué, je décidai de mener ma petite enquête en suivant cette femme chez elle et, après plusieurs jours à rester tapi dans l'**ombre**, je captai à nouveau les pensées soucieuses de cette dame à l'égard de cette mystérieuse Bella. Sauf que cette fois, elle les partageait avec l'intéressée au travers d'une conversation. Ragaillardi par l'idée que je puisse enfin toucher à mon but, je rejoignis la boutique en quelques enjambées et, jetant un coup d'œil par la vitrine, je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompé : cette Miss Dwyer était bel et bien en train de parler à une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Cette dernière étant de dos, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais tout en moi me criait que c'était elle.

_Bella. Un couvent. Cette bourgade aussi verte que celle vue dans l'esprit de Charlie…_

La coïncidence était trop belle pour que c'en soit vraiment une.

Cette fille devait forcément être Isabella Swan.

Et je l'avais retrouvée.

Excité à l'idée que le jeu puisse enfin commencer, je rejoignis le parc où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt et attendis patiemment qu'elle y passe afin de pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution… Le fait qu'elle vive dans un couvent me facilitait grandement les choses : il suffisait que je joue les malheureux afin qu'elle me prenne en pitié et me ramène auprès des siens. Une fois en territoire ennemi, il ne resterait plus qu'à me débrouiller pour transformer cette pitié en amitié et puis cette amitié en attirance en la séduisant. Etant donné que je pourrais lire dans ses pensées, il me serait aisé d'observer le cheminement de ses sentiments à mon égard. Une fois amoureuse de moi, je n'aurais plus qu'à la convaincre de quitter cet endroit et de venir avec moi en Italie. Et là, les Volturi se chargeraient de son sort et me féliciteraient en m'accordant cette place que je convoitais tant au sein de leur garde rapprochée.

_Simple comme bonjour…_

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après que j'aie rejoint ma cachette, je l'aperçus enfin à l'orée du parc. Et là, deux choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais absolument pas me frappèrent de plein fouet.

La première fut le silence de ses pensées. J'avais beau me concentrer, rien ne me parvenait. C'était comme si, pour la première fois de ma longue existence, je me retrouvais face à un mur… Et cela me frustra plus que de raison. Et, par-dessus tout, cela m'intrigua. Qui était-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour résister à mon don ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec cette fille ?

_Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponses…_

La deuxième chose qui me frappa fut son odeur. Cette fille possédait le plus enivrant, le plus appétissant, le plus puissant des arômes qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de sentir. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas sur le sentier principal du parc que je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et la vider de la moindre goûte de son précieux nectar. Céder à cette tentation revenait à signer mon arrêt de mort aux yeux des Volturi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'échouer ma mission. Cependant, jamais l'odeur d'un humain ne m'avait attirée au point d'en perdre totalement le contrôle et en faire fi me tordait littéralement de douleur… Plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit où je me trouvais, plus la tentation était forte et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

C'est alors que le bruit de ses pas s'arrêta.

M'avait-elle entendu ?

Si oui, il était grand temps de mettre mon plan à exécution. Tentant de dissiper le sentiment totalement anesthésiant que son odeur provoquait en moi, je tailladais vivement mes vêtements à l'aide de mes ongles et mes dents, les réduisant en guenilles, et me plaçai en chien de fusil au pied de l'arbre, feignant de souffrir mille morts. J'entendis alors les pas de la jeune fille se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle poussa alors les feuilles qui avaient réussi à survivre à ce rude hiver et m'interpella, me forçant ainsi à relever la tête vers elle.

Et là, une troisième chose me frappa.

Me désarçonna.

Et me bouleversa.

Maintes fois, j'avais essayé d'imaginer à quoi la fille de cet humain nommé Charlie pouvait ressembler mais aucune de mes représentations mentales n'égalait la perfection de celle qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Isabella Swan était une beauté naturelle, presque sauvage. Une de ces beautés qui s'ignore, assurément. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine contrastant avec le rouge carmin de ses lèvres charnues, ses grands yeux marrons étaient étrangement profonds et troublants, elle possédait un petit corps magnifiquement bien proportionné et ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, atterrissant sur une chute de reins que je devinais spectaculaire malgré son long manteau difforme. Elle était absolument époustouflante malgré son jeune âge et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la soif de son corps vint instantanément supplanter celle de son sang.

Je la voulais. Je voulais la faire mienne, là, contre ce tronc d'arbre. Je ne pouvais qu'oser imaginer le goût se sa douce ambroisie lorsque, dans un accès de pure folie, je planterai mes crocs dans la chair fine de son cou alors qu'elle me supplierait de la prendre plus fort…

Mes pensées lubriques furent interrompues par sa douce voix me demandant si tout allait bien et me proposant de m'emmener jusqu'au couvent dans lequel elle vivait afin de me réchauffer et me nourrir. Mon plan avait donc fonctionné et ce fut avec une joie sagement dissimulée que j'acceptai sa proposition.

Le chemin jusqu'au couvent fut un calvaire. Me retrouver si proche d'elle était une vraie torture, sa délicieuse odeur étant partout. Afin de me distraire de mon mal, je mis au point les derniers éléments de mon plan. Je m'étais donné six mois entier pour parvenir au bout de ma mission, à savoir la séduire et la faire venir avec moi jusque Volterra. Six mois, c'était plutôt long… Aussi, je décidai de mettre ce laps de temps à profit afin de répondre à quelques unes des questions que cette humaine suscitait chez moi, comme la raison de sa résistance à mon don ou encore le pouvoir que son odeur avait sur moi. Je me demandais si la puissance de la brûlure qu'elle provoquait en moi pourrait s'atténuer si je passais plus de temps en sa compagnie… J'avais hâte d'arriver à destination pour le découvrir.

A un moment pourtant, j'eus peur de devoir revoir mes plans lorsque la mère supérieure refusa de m'offrir l'hospitalité et prenne peur en découvrant mon regard noirci par la soif. Mais, là encore, la petite humaine m'étonna en outrepassant les ordres de sa supérieure et en me proposant de me cacher. Etait-elle déjà tombée sous mon charme ou bien faisait-elle cela par pure compassion ? Dans tous les cas, je jubilais. Et lorsque je découvris l'endroit qu'elle m'avait déniché, je ne pus que constater que c'était bien mieux que tout ce que j'avais espéré. En m'aménageant un repaire dans cette cave, non seulement Isabella me donnait l'occasion d'être proche d'elle et de pouvoir mener mes petites expériences, mais elle me permettait également de le faire à l'abri des regards.

C'était juste parfait…

J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'avais bien conscience de devoir y aller progressivement avec elle, instaurant tout d'abord un semblant d'amitié avant de passer à la phase de séduction à proprement parler. Cette fille était peut être insensible à mon don mais elle restait une femme. Une femme très attirante, de surcroît. Une attitude charmante devrait donc la faire chavirer. Les quelques rougissements qui avaient teinté adorablement ses joues quelques heures plus tôt lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans cette cave m'avaient d'ailleurs démontré qu'elle était loin de me trouver repoussant… et je devais dire que c'était assez plaisant. Séduire Isabella Swan se révélait être un challenge beaucoup plus intéressant que ne l'était celui de séduire Jane Volturi. J'avais toujours eu une préférence pour les jeunes vierges effarouchées… Peut-être même serais-je assez généreux que pour lui offrir une séance de sexe digne de ce nom avant de la livrer à mes maîtres ?

Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Séduire Isabella Swan allait être un jeu d'enfant, même s'il allait falloir me montrer patient…

* * *

_Forks, 29 janvier 1917_

**BELLA POV**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Edward vivait au couvent sans que personne ne le sache et, même si j'avais désobéi aux ordres, je me félicitais chaque jour d'avoir recueilli ce garçon sous notre toit. Sans mon intervention, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de lui ? Cette pensée me faisait littéralement froid dans le dos…

L'arrivée d'Edward dans ce couvent avait radicalement chamboulé ma vie. Là où, auparavant, j'attendais que la journée passe enfin avant de pouvoir aller me coucher, je me surprenais à attendre les quelques périodes creuses dans mon travail parmi les sœurs pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à mon ami. Car oui, Edward Masen était devenu mon ami. Contre toute attente, ce garçon avait réussi, par sa seule présence, à transformer mon enfer personnel en un lieu où il faisait bon vivre. Grâce à lui, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de famille et cela me faisait beaucoup de bien.

Edward s'était confié à moi sans aucune retenue seulement quelques jours après son arrivée ici. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de le questionner à ce sujet, il l'avait fait de lui-même, estimant sans doute à tort qu'il me devait bien ça. Toutefois, j'avais été heureuse qu'il me fasse assez confiance que pour oser me conter comment ses parents avaient été emportés par l'épidémie de grippe espagnole qui avait sévi quelques mois auparavant, faisant de lui un orphelin et un sans-abri quasi instantanément. Nos histoires personnelles étaient étrangement similaires et je crois que c'est avant tout cela qui nous a rapprochés. Nous étions simplement deux êtres que la vie n'avait pas épargnés et qui avaient trouvé en l'autre un peu de réconfort. Edward ne cessait de répéter que c'était sa bonne étoile qui m'avait mise sur son long et pénible chemin et de mon côté, je n'arrêtais pas de le remercier de m'offrir cette compagnie qui m'avait tellement fait défaut ces dernières années.

Son amitié me rendait heureuse.

Nous passions des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. J'avais pris l'habitude de le rejoindre dans sa cachette chaque soir, une fois la nuit tombée. Au début, c'était uniquement dans le but de lui apporter de quoi grignoter ainsi une bassine d'eau afin qu'il puisse faire sa toilette mais, bien vite, mes passages-éclair se sont transformés en longues heures de discussions. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Edward se montrait toujours complètement fasciné par mes pensées et par le moindre détail me concernant, me posant sans cesse mille et une questions dont les réponses étaient, à mon sens, sans aucun intérêt mais qui semblaient l'intéresser grandement. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir tout savoir de moi, m'entraînant chaque soir dans un interminable jeu de questions-réponses auquel il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : répondre sans mentir.

Totalement innocent au départ, ce jeu se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus intime après qu'Edward et moi ayons eu une conversation des plus troublantes un soir…

_**Flash back.**_

_- « A ton tour. Pose-moi une question » fis-je._

_- « Bien, en voici une : as-tu déjà… été embrassée ? » fit-il, taquin._

_Embrassée ?_

_- « Tu veux dire… »_

- _« … je veux dire par un homme, Bella. As-tu déjà offert tes lèvres à un homme ? »_

_Sa question me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'Edward s'intéressait à ce genre de détail me concernant. D'habitude, ses questions se limitaient à ma couleur préférée ou mon livre fétiche mais là… Là, c'était personnel. Et affreusement gênant._

_- « Je… Eh bien, non… Non. Jamais. » répondis-je, penaude._

_- « Vraiment ? » insista-t-il, intéressé et sans doute un peu choqué par mon aveu._

_- « Vraiment. Cela t'étonne ? »_

_- « A vrai dire, oui. »_

_- « Cela ne devrait pas. Après tout, pourquoi un homme désirerait-il m'embrasser ? Je veux dire… je suis plutôt banale comme fille »_

_- « Tu te trouves banale ? » fit-il, haussant un sourcil._

_- « Disons que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à plaire à un homme »_

_Il marqua une pause, me scrutant attentivement._

_- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » répondit-il en levant son index et en le portant à mes lèvres. « Qui te dit qu'un homme n'aurait pas envie de goûter à ces lèvres ? Qu'il ne voudrait pas... les embrasser, les caresser, les vénérer des siennes ? » continua-t-il alors que son index traçait lentement les contours de ma bouche. « Tu ne peux absolument pas en être certaine, Bella. Crois-moi. »_

_Lorsque son doigt quitta mes lèvres, je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée de respirer. Expirant bruyamment l'air que j'avais retenu prisonnier dans mes poumons, je sentis le rouge me monter furieusement aux joues. Ce détail n'échappa malheureusement pas à mon ami qui m'offrit un sourire en coin ravageur. _

_- « E-Et toi, as-tu jamais été embrassé ? » bégayai-je, tentant de détourner son attention de mes rougissements incontrôlés._

_Il réajusta sa position et pris nonchalamment appui sur son bras gauche._

_- « Assurément. Plus d'une fois même, si tu veux tout savoir » fit-il, ne se départissant pas de son fameux sourire._

_Ainsi donc, il avait déjà eu droit à plusieurs baisers ? Sa réponse piqua ma curiosité, faisant jaillir des tas d'autres questions, dont une en particulier._

_- « Et par qui ? »_

_La question était stupide et totalement inutile, je le savais. Découvrir le nom de cette fille que je ne connaissais sûrement pas ne m'apporterait rien. Mais j'avais tout de même envie de le savoir…_

_- « C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Entre nous, j'aurais cru que tu me poserais des questions beaucoup plus intéressantes que celle-là… »_

_- « Et quel genre de question espérais-tu que je te pose ? » fis-je._

_Il haussa une épaule et planta son regard dans le mien._

_- « 'Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?', par exemple »_

_Je déglutis péniblement face à l'intensité de son regard. _

_- « Et qu-qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » bégayai-je lamentablement._

_Il se rapprocha alors de moi, nos bouches uniquement séparées de quelques centimètres._

_- « Eh bien, pour commencer, il y a l'anticipation… Quand les deux personnes savent qu'elles vont s'embrasser mais que leurs lèvres ne se sont pas encore touchées. Durant ce moment, ton cœur bat à une cadence infernale, ton souffle s'accélère, et tu as l'impression qu'un essaim de papillons prend son envol dans ton estomac. C'est définitivement le moment que je préfère… Puis, vient le moment où leurs lèvres se frôlent. Doucement, timidement d'abord, elles se caressent l'une l'autre avant que leurs langues ne viennent troubler ce ballet, s'invitant dans la bouche de l'autre. Et là, c'est comme si une décharge électrique te transperçait de part en part. Le baiser devient alors plus sauvage et leurs langues se battent littéralement, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre, chacune cherchant à gagner cette vaine bataille… »_

_J'étais suspendue à ses paroles, incapable d'ôter mes yeux de ses lèvres pendant qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'était un baiser. Sa description était tellement parfaite que j'avais l'impression de vivre ce qu'il me disait. Une soudaine impression de chaleur, similaire à celle que j'avais ressentie le soir où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans cette pièce pour la première fois, se propagea dans tout mon corps. C'était à la fois étrange et… délicieusement plaisant. Son discours eut pour effet de me donner une envie irrépressible d'essayer et j'espérais qu'un jour, j'y aurais droit moi aussi. Qu'un homme ait envie de me donner un baiser et qu'il en prenne les commandes…_

_- « Un baiser, Bella, est vraiment un moment d'intimité extraordinaire. Une expérience unique, troublante… » fit-il, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien. « … et terriblement excitante » articula-t-il lentement d'une voix suave qui me fit frissonner._

_Je restai un moment à le fixer, la respiration haletante, alors que ses deux iris, qui me semblaient encore plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée, donnaient l'impression de vouloir fouiller mon âme. Nous nous quittâmes pas des yeux durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le tintement du clocher vint perturber notre léthargie. Je poussai alors un petit cri de terreur qu'Edward s'empressa d'étouffer de sa main glacée._

_- « Je crois que nous avons eu notre dose de révélations pour ce soir Bella. Tu ferais mieux de monter te coucher maintenant »_

_Sa main étant toujours sur ma bouche, je me contentai d'acquiescer de la tête. Sans que je m'y attende, Edward planta un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant écarquiller les yeux, avant de me servir à nouveau son sourire en coin et de me pousser vers les escaliers. Je remontai alors les marches, complètement troublée par cette soirée et tous ces gestes que mon ami avait eus envers moi._

_Cette nuit là, pour la première fois de mon existence, je rêvais qu'un garçon m'embrassait._

_Et ce garçon n'était autre qu'Edward Masen._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Ce rêve fut le premier d'une longue lignée. Presque tous les soirs, je rêvais d'Edward et moi, dans cette cave, allongés sur son lit, en train de nous embrasser furieusement ou plus, si affinités. Et presque chaque matin, j'avais envie de me gifler tellement j'étais honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de mon ami. Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier que plus que la honte, c'était un sentiment de déception qui prédominait lorsque je m'éveillais.

J'étais déçue parce qu'en étant enfermée ici, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de goûter à ce sentiment de plénitude dans les bras d'un homme.

Mais j'étais aussi déçue parce que, même si c'était mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter que le Edward de la réalité soit différent de celui qui hantait mes rêves. C'est cette pensée qui me troubla le plus. Avais-je envie qu'Edward m'embrasse pour de vrai ou bien avais-je simplement envie d'être embrassée par un homme et que, comme Edward était le seul homme de mon âge que je connaisse, ce soit son visage à lui qui m'apparaissait en rêve ? Cette question ne cessait de me hanter… Et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me mis à considérer Edward différemment, m'intéressant de plus en plus à sa nature d'homme et devenant effrontément curieuse à propos de sa vie intime et de son expérience avec le sexe opposé. Je savais qu'il avait déjà été embrassé… Mais avait-il avait déjà aimé ? Avait-il déjà été intime avec une femme ? Eté caressé ? Avait-il déjà… fait l'amour ?

Je me demandais si Edward avait déjà eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie… Sa beauté était tellement époustouflante, et puis c'était un homme si charmant, civilisé et cultivé que je me demandais comment une femme ne pourrait pas succomber. J'avais moi-même de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes rougissements lorsqu'il posait son regard sur moi ou que sa main venait accidentellement frôler ma peau nue de mes bras, me renvoyant directement des images mentales de ces rêves dans lesquels ces mêmes gestes étaient tout sauf innocents…

N'y tenant plus, je décidai de lui poser toutes ces questions lors de notre traditionnel jeu de questions-réponses et, lorsqu'il répondit par l'affirmative à chacune d'entre elles, non sans s'amuser auparavant de ma curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

_**Flash back.**_

_- « Bella ? Oh, Bella !__ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles ailleurs… » _

_Bon sang ! Etais-je si transparente pour qu'Edward remarque mon trouble ?_

_- « Serais-tu jalouse ? » fit-il, taquin._

_- « Q-quoi ?! Non ! Où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles ! »_

_- « Calme-toi, je plaisantais… Mais dis-moi tout de même à quoi tu pensais »_

_- « A rien. Rien du tout »_

_Il se rapprocha alors de moi, son sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Mon cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus vite et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues._

_- « Bella » souffla-t-il, m'éblouissant totalement. « Tu ne peux pas me mentir, tes rougissements te trahissent » fit-il en frôlant l'une de mes joues de ses doigts, me faisant délicieusement frissonner. « Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais »._

_J'étais totalement éblouie que cela me coupa la parole._

_- « Ma Bella aurait-elle des pensées coquines ? » fit-il, un éclat de malice pétillant dans son regard._

_Mais il avait beau se moquer de moi, t__out ce que je retins fut qu'il avait dit « Ma Bella ». Comme si j'étais sienne. Comme si je lui appartenais. Et je fus surprise de constater à quel point j'aimais ça._

_**F**__**in du flash back.**_

Que m'arrivait-il ? De quel droit étais-je jalouse ? Et pourquoi mon corps avait-il toutes ces réactions totalement inappropriées en présence de mon ami, comme s'il était aimanté par lui ?

Voulait-ce dire que je désirais Edward de la même manière que l'Edward qui m'embrassait dans mes songes ?

Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit. Edward ne m'appartenait pas. Et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui de cette façon là. J'étais troublée… Troublée de constater que malgré moi, Edward était devenu bien plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Que mon amitié à son égard ait évolué vers quelque chose de… différent. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais, ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. C'était mal. Edward me considérait comme son amie, rien de plus, et je devais en faire autant. Je devais être capable de lui donner mon amitié sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

* * *

_Forks, __13 février 1917_

**EDWARD**** POV**

15 jours. 15 putains de jours que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Bella ne m'avait pratiquement plus adressé la parole, se contentant de me fuir comme la peste après m'avoir apporté mes repas quotidiens.

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire de travers ? Jusque-là, mon plan avait pourtant fonctionné à merveille ! Durant ces deux derniers mois, j'avais réussi à instaurer cet espèce d'ersatz d'amitié entre elle et moi, l'amenant petit à petit à me considérer comme son confident. Bella était si candide et inexpérimentée que tenter de la séduire directement sans passer par la case « amitié » aurait à coup sûr fait avorter mon plan. J'avais donc pris donc mon mal en patience et gravi les marches une à une. Je m'étais confié à elle, m'inventant une histoire capable de l'attendrir juste ce qu'il fallait et, en retour, elle s'était elle aussi confiée à moi. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris son profond mal-être, ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait éprouvé à la mort de ses parents et qui persistait aujourd'hui, du fait que les sœurs de ce couvent la traitaient en paria. Elle m'avait également avoué projeter de s'enfuir d'ici une fois son 17ème anniversaire atteint. Cet aveu m'avait d'ailleurs enchanté : si elle comptait partir d'ici, il me serait encore plus facile de la convaincre de me suivre jusqu'à Volterra. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps… Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver chaque soir dans ma cachette pour discuter de choses et d'autres et, contre toute attente, je n'avais pas trouvé ça agaçant ni même rédhibitoire. Non, à vrai dire, j'avais même trouvé ça plutôt… agréable. Bella était une personne tellement spontanée et imprévisible qu'observer ses réactions était quelque chose de tout à fait distrayant. Elle était également très drôle - bien que souvent, c'était malgré elle – elle il m'arriva même de rire en sa compagnie, moi, Edward Masen, un vampire ! Passer du temps avec elle m'avait également permis de comprendre que, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, son silence mental n'était pas dû à un « dysfonctionnement momentané »… Bella était totalement insensible à mon don et, de ce fait, je la trouvais fascinante.

Totalement fascinante.

Parce qu'au-delà du silence de son esprit, il y avait aussi son odeur et sa beauté qui, toutes deux, faillirent me faire perdre la tête plus d'une fois. Etre si proche d'elle rendait parfois la brûlure de ma gorge si insupportable que, quand elle me quittait pour rejoindre sa chambre, j'étais contraint de m'enfuir jusqu'à la ville voisine afin de pouvoir m'abreuver de sang humain, vidant parfois jusqu'à cinq corps avant d'être totalement rassasié et certain de pouvoir me maîtriser lors de la prochaine visite de Bella. Il en allait de ma future carrière parmi les Volturi et de la survie de mon plan. Plan auquel je ne tardai pas à donner une impulsion lorsque je sentis que Bella me faisait assez confiance pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pour y arriver, j'avais orienté nos conversations nocturnes quotidiennes vers des détails plus personnels… Et cela avait rapidement porté ses fruits. Lorsque je lui avais avoué avoir déjà embrassé une femme et où j'avais caressé ses lèvres de mes doigts, elle avait rougi comme jamais et j'avais noté une soudaine accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne m'était pas insensible… Cette même nuit, j'étais monté la voir dans sa chambre une fois qu'elle s'était endormie. Bella m'avait avoué parler durant son sommeil et j'étais curieux de pouvoir vérifier si mon attitude envers elle l'avait affectée au point de rêver de moi. Cela ne rata pas. Cette nuit là, elle prononça mon nom plusieurs fois ainsi que des « embrasse-moi encore » qui m'emplirent de satisfaction. Tout d'abord parce que cela confirmait le succès de mon plan mais aussi parce qu'il était toujours agréable de savoir que l'on plaisait à une femme, surtout lorsque celle-ci était à votre goût. Et Bella était _très_ à mon goût. A partir de ce jour, je pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite chaque nuit durant son sommeil. J'aimais voir cette innocente petite créature songer à moi, la voir soupirer d'aise pour moi, la voir me désirer inconsciemment. Dans ces moments-là, l'envie de la prendre était tellement forte qu'elle me tordait les entrailles. Je crevais d'envie de déflorer cette chaste petite humaine, de la caresser, de la lécher, de la faire jouir sous mes doigts, ma langue, mon sexe. Rha… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus baisé exactement ? J'étais tellement en manque de sexe… Mais, encore une fois, je devais me montrer patient et de pas céder à mes pulsions. Cependant, je me promis de la faire mienne très bientôt. Et, en attendant, je me contentais de me soulager moi-même, là, dans sa chambre, en la regardant rêver de moi chaque nuit.

Oui, mon plan semblait fonctionner à la perfection.

Alors pourquoi s'était-elle subitement éloignée de moi ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette attitude froide, distante, absente ? Lorsque je montais l'observer durant son sommeil ces derniers temps, elle n'évoquait même plus mon nom, se contentant de marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête sur sa vie au couvent. Mais pas une seule fois elle ne m'évoqua. C'était comme si… comme si elle m'effaçait lentement de sa mémoire. Comme si je lui étais désormais totalement indifférent. Pourquoi ?! Avait-elle rencontré un autre homme ? S'était-elle aperçue du danger que je représentais ? Voulait-elle que je m'en aille ? Ah ! comme je me haïssais de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées en cet instant ! Toute cette situation me frustrait au plus haut point. Je n'y comprenais rien et cela me rendait complètement fou…

Fou et en colère contre elle.

Parce qu'au-delà de l'impression que mon plan m'échappait, j'étais obligé d'admettre que la présence de Bella me manquait. Ce qui était un comble puisque j'avais toujours été un solitaire ! Cela me désarçonnait... Quel genre de pouvoir cette fille avait-elle sur moi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de moi ? Etait-elle une sorcière pour m'avoir jeté un tel sort ? Pourquoi… pourquoi cette fille me manquait-elle alors que tout ce qu'elle avait daigné m'accorder était son amitié ? Alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore goûtée ?

Le fait de ne côtoyer que cette humaine depuis ces derniers mois m'avait-il… attendri ?

Cela me mit dans une fureur noire.

Je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela. Bella ne pouvait pas avoir ce pouvoir sur moi. J'étais le traqueur. Bella était ma proie, rien d'autre. Je refusais de devoir subir cela une minute de plus. Ce soir, nous passerions à la vitesse supérieure, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Tout cela devait cesser.

* * *

_Forks, 14__ février 1917_

**BELLA POV**

_La pièce était sombre. Très sombre._

_Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux._

_Où étais-je ? Que faisais-je ici ? Il faisait si froid…_

_Je tentai de crier une première fois mais personne ne me répondit. Une seconde fois, et toujours rien. Une troisième, une quatrième… une dixième fois, mais personne ne vint jamais. Je tentai alors de me lever mais deux longues chaînes munies de __**boulets **__retenaient mes jambes prisonnières, me maintenant au sol. Hystérique, je tentai de les briser, m'écorchant la peau jusqu'au sang tout en hurlant à l'aide. Mais tout ce que j'entendis fut mon propre écho renvoyé par les murs de pierre qui seraient dorénavant ma maison._

_Ma prison._

_J'étais seule._

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurlai-je, me redressant subitement.

Regardant autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais dans ma chambre et qu'il ne s'agissait donc que d'un rêve. Le même rêve que je faisais depuis trois jours. Avait-il une signification particulière ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais à chaque fois, cela me terrifiait. Lorsque je repris enfin mes esprits, j'eus l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seule dans ma chambre. Mais lorsque j'allumai ma bougie, tout ce que je trouvai dans la pièce fut une feuille pliée soigneusement en deux sur ma table de nuit.

Quand je l'ouvris, je découvris un petit mot rédigé d'une écriture élégante.

_Bella,_

_Il faut que nous parlions._

_Rejoins-moi à la cave dès que tu trouveras ce mot._

_Fais vite, je t'en prie._

_Edward._

Sans prendre la peine de le relire une seconde fois, j'enfilai mon peignoir et sortis de ma chambre. M'éloigner d'Edward n'avait servi à rien, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

Il n'existait qu'une seule solution pour que je puisse l'oublier : il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Cela me rendait malade rien que d'y penser mais il le fallait.

Je préférais lui demander de partir plutôt que de lui offrir une amitié qui n'en était plus une.

Je préférais souffrir plutôt que de le faire souffrir.

Il avait raison : il fallait que nous parlions. Même si cette conversation allait être la plus pénible de mon existence. J'allais de voir lui mentir et je détestais ça.

Je descendis alors les marches me menant à la cave. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans la pièce que la lourde porte se referma violemment derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, je surpris le regard noir de mon ami braqué sur moi.

Mais cette fois, plutôt que de me faire rougir, il me fit frissonner.

* * *

_Forks, 14 février __1917_

**EDWARD**** POV**

Durant un instant, j'avais hésité à la sortir de son lit et à lui arracher ses révélations sur le champ mais ses cris auraient alerté les sœurs et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je lui avais donc laissé un mot la priant de me rejoindre dans la cave. Là au moins, personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Si elle s'obstinait à ne pas venir, je devrais employer la force.

Mais elle était venue.

Elle se tenait là, devant moi, et elle paraissait terrifiée.

- « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je simplement, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- « Eh bien, tu m'as demandé de venir et… »

- « … je ne parle pas de ça Isabella ! » la coupai-je durement.

Je remarquai que l'emploi de son prénom en entier la fit tressaillir.

- « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis depuis deux semaines » ajoutai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- « Je ne te fuis pas » murmura-t-elle.

- « SOTTISES ! » hurlai-je, alors qu'elle relevait ses yeux apeurés vers moi.

Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et la saisit par le bras avant de la secouer.

- « Edward, tu me fais mal… » couina-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mentir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Agacé par son manque d'éloquence, je la secouai à nouveau vivement. Si elle continuait comme ça, je ne donnais pas cher de mon contrôle…

- « Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurait offensée ? » tentai-je.

Je vis une étrange lueur passer dans son regard, qu'elle chassa bien vite avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient emplis de colère.

- « Mon monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi, Edward Masen ! » cracha-t-elle.

Cela me mit hors de moi.

- « Alors que fais-tu là ?! Si tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Je la vis déglutir péniblement avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- « Je suis venue parce que… I-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Edward. Je… Je veux que tu t'en ailles »

Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle voulait que je m'en aille. Elle voulait me mettre dehors. Elle voulait que je sorte de sa vie. Pourquoi ? J'avais beau me repasser le film de ces dernières semaines, rien ne m'indiquait que j'avais fait un pas de travers. Elle devait forcément me mentir. Mais, encore une fois, pourquoi ?!

- « Je ne te crois pas » fis-je simplement.

Elle releva alors les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle si elle voulait me mettre dehors ? J'avais raison : elle me cachait quelque chose.

- « Je sais que tu me mens Isabella. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle tu le fais mais je sais que c'est le cas »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Edward ? Aurais-tu un tel égo que pour croire que, juste parce que tu es beau comme un dieu, j'aurais eu envie de te garder ici avec moi durant le restant de mes jours ? Tu as peut être séduit beaucoup de femmes Edward mais cela ne marche pas avec moi… » cracha-t-elle, amère.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors que durant des semaines entières, elle avait rêvé de moi, chaque nuit ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que je ne lui faisais aucun effet ? Prêchait-elle le faux pour avoir le vrai ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net…

- « Tu es encore en train de me mentir »

- « Tu te trompes »

- « Je peux t'affirmer que non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je m'approchai alors d'elle d'un pas lent, la faisant reculer.

- « Parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, je peux entendre la douce mélodie de ton cœur qui s'emballe. Il se met à battre vite, très vite, comme s'il voulait sortir de ta poitrine. Et je sais que c'est pour moi, et uniquement pour moi, qu'il bat comme ça »

Son dos percuta le mur et je plaçai mes mains des deux côtés de sa tête de façon à la retenir prisonnière. J'ancrai alors mes pupilles dans les siennes.

- « Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde, comme présentement, de délicieux rougissements envahissent tes joues, signe que je suis loin de t'être indifférent… »

Je portai alors une main à son visage, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de balayer sa joue de mon pouce. J'étais si proche d'elle que je pouvais sentir sa respiration irrégulière balayer mon visage. Ses yeux, eux, étaient fixés sur mes lèvres.

- « Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te touche, ton souffle se fait irrégulier, erratique. Comme si… mon toucher te faisait suffoquer. Te faisait t'embraser pour moi et juste pour moi »

Je m'approchai alors se son oreille.

- « Alors ne me dis pas que je te suis insensible Isabella parce que je sais que c'est faux. Ton corps parle pour toi » murmurai-je avant de placer un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille, ce qui la fit gémir.

Ce son me rendit immédiatement dur et quand je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, je vis qu'ils étaient noirs de désir. Je sus alors qu'elle rendait les armes…

S'était-elle éloignée de moi parce qu'elle avait eu peur du désir qu'elle éprouvait ? Ce sentiment, jusque là inconnu pour elle, l'avait-elle effrayée au point de vouloir que je sorte de sa vie ? Je m'apprêtais à lui poser ces questions lorsque, contre toute attente, elle plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'abord surpris, je repris rapidement mes esprits et la serrai plus fort contre moi avant de glisser ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle entrouvrit dès lors les lèvres et je pus sentir sa langue chaude envahir ma bouche et caresser sensuellement la mienne. Elle avait un goût incroyable et malgré son manque d'expérience, elle se débrouillait mieux que bien. Ce baiser était si sensuel que j'eus très rapidement l'impression d'être très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. C'était la première fois de mon existence qu'un baiser me faisait cet effet-là et je fus surpris de constater à quel point j'aimais ça.

Cette fille avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur moi.

- « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu m'embrassais Edward » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pus que sourire à son commentaire. Bien sûr que je le savais… mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais.

- « J'en ai rêvé dès la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi » répondis-je.

Et je ne mentais qu'à moitié. Un vampire ne rêvait pas parce qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais il n'empêchait que, depuis que j'avais croisé le regard de Bella dans ce parc, elle avait été l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus fous. Maintes et maintes fois, j'avais imaginé la prendre de mille-et-une façons différentes. Et voilà que j'étais sur le point de le faire enfin, et dans un lieu sacré en plus. J'étais en train de pervertir une petite innocente, une fille du Seigneur. Et cette pensée me rendit encore plus dur.

- « C'est vrai ? » fit-elle en éloignant son visage du mien.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et lorsque je répondis par l'affirmative, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. Ce geste était si excitant que je faillis venir dans mon pantalon.

- « Et… de… de quoi d'autre as-tu rêvé me concernant ? » ajouta-elle, n'osant toujours pas me regarder.

Je souris à son audace et m'approchai alors de son oreille.

- « J'ai bien peur que tes chastes oreilles ne soient pas prêtes à entendre ce sur quoi portaient mes rêves, ma Bella »

Elle releva alors les yeux vers moi.

- « Alors montre-moi » articula-t-elle lentement, manquant de me faire venir dans mon pantalon une nouvelle fois.

Cette fille n'était définitivement pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air. J'aimais ça. Non, j'adorais ça.

Elle voulait que je lui montre ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue…

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, j'attrapai vivement ses fesses et la soulevai. Elle était aussi légère qu'une **plume**. Automatiquement, elle enroula ses fines jambes autour de ma taille.

- « Est-ce que ceci… » je pressai alors fermement mon érection contre son centre. « … te donne une petite idée de la chose, Isabella ? »

Elle gémit et se mit à onduler du bassin. L'odeur de son excitation envahit alors la pièce, faisant gronder le monstre en moi.

- « Edward, s'il te plait… » couina-t-elle.

Je quittai alors le mur et déposai Bella sur le matelas. Je pris un instant pour la contempler. Les joues rougies par le désir, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, les yeux brillants et les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle était l'incarnation parfaite de tous mes fantasmes. Je la voulais. Ici et maintenant. Je la désirais comme je n'avais jamais désirée aucune femme avant elle… Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver?

- « Tu es tellement belle… » murmurai-je presque pour moi-même.

Elle se releva sur ses genoux et se positionna alors face à moi. Lentement, elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir, révélant ainsi sa chemise de nuit. A travers le fin tissu de cette dernière, je pouvais voir les deux auréoles brunâtres de ses tétons dressés. Complètement hypnotisé par cette vision, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en approcher mes mains et de passer mes pouces dessus, les durcissant encore un peu plus. Bella rejeta alors sa tête en arrière et gémit. C'était une vision incroyablement érotique... Mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais la voir nue. J'agrippai alors les pans de son vêtement et le tirai lentement vers le haut, révélant petit à petit le corps laiteux de ma petite déesse.

Nue, elle était exactement comme je l'avais imaginée.

Parfaite.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me coller à ce petit corps qui m'avait tant fait fantasmer ces derniers mois. Je me débarrassai donc rapidement de mes vêtements et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus, face à face. Nous nous jetâmes à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre et, bien vite, nos caresses se firent plus entreprenantes. Lorsque je passai mes doigts pour la première fois entre ses plis, je pus voir que son jus s'écoulait abondamment d'elle et je fus pris d'une terrible envie de la goûter. D'habitude, je préférais toujours sauter cette étape des préliminaires, enfonçant directement ma queue dans la gorge ou dans le sexe de mes partenaires mais là, Bella sentait tellement bon que je me devais de la goûter afin de vérifier si sa saveur était aussi bonne que son parfum. Je la rallongeai donc lentement et m'installai entre ses cuisses.

- « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu… OH MON DIEU EDWAAARD ! » hurla-t-elle alors que je passai ma langue le long de sa fente humide.

Mmmmh… Elle était encore plus exquise que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Un vrai délice dont je ne voulais pas perdre une seule miette… Je me mis donc à la laper, aspirant ses lèvres et suçotant son clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Bella poussait des petits gémissements incontrôlés qui m'excitèrent au point de me donner envie de la pénétrer sans ménagement. J'accélérai alors la cadence, ma langue tournoyant sans relâche autour de son petit bouton de plaisir alors que Bella tirait frénétiquement sur mes cheveux pour m'amener là où elle voulait.

- « Aimes-tu ce que je te fais, Ange ? » murmurai-je contre son centre, ce qui la fit trembler.

- « Oui… oui Edward ! Je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête surtout pas… »

J'accédai alors à sa demande et accélérai encore la cadence. Ses gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris et je sus qu'elle était proche. J'insérai alors un doigt dans son vagin et elle explosa violemment contre ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Ce son me fit définitivement perdre la raison et, sans la laisser se remettre de son premier orgasme, je grimpai rapidement sur elle, présentai mon sexe dur comme le roc à son entrée et la pénétrai sans plus de cérémonie. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle poussa à cet instant me ramena à la raison et je m'immobilisai une fois profondément ancré en elle afin qu'elle puisse s'habituer à ma présence. Mais bientôt, l'odeur de sang frais envahit la pièce et le monstre en moi me hurla de la mordre. J'étais là, complètement immobile, à tenter de réfréner cette pulsion meurtrière lorsque Bella commença à onduler sous moi, signe qu'elle était prête à continuer. Je plantai alors mes pupilles dans les siennes et ce que j'y vis surpassa l'envie de la mordre. Je la voulais elle. Je voulais la faire mienne. Je voulais la faire crier encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. De ma langue, je cueillis alors la larme orpheline que la douleur de son déflorage avait fait rouler sur sa joue, et commençai un lent va et vient à l'intérieur d'elle. La sensation était incomparable… Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais la virginité d'une fille mais là… là, être à l'intérieur de Bella avait comme un goût de paradis…

- « Tu es si douce… Si étroite, Bella » murmurai-je. « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être en toi… Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis caressé en pensant à toi. Mmhhh… Dis-moi ce que ça te fait… Dis-moi que tu aimes ça… Dis-moi que toi aussi tu as pensé à moi comme ça »

- « Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi comme ça, Edward… Et j'aime ce que tu me fais… Oh Seigneur, oui, j'aime tellement ça ! » miaula-t-elle avant d'attaquer mes lèvres des siennes.

D'un habile mouvement de rein, j'inversai nos positions, Bella se retrouvant à califourchon sur moi, bien droite sur ma queue en feu. J'agrippai alors fermement ses hanches et donnai un rythme plus soutenu à notre ébat. Totalement dominée par le plaisir, elle pencha son corps vers l'arrière en prenant appui sur mes cuisses, me laissant une vue parfaite sur son intimité reluisante. Elle se tortillait sur moi et, bon Dieu, voir ses seins rebondir sous mes coups de reins était une vision totalement jouissive. Je pouvais déjà sentir mes boules se contracter, signe que mon orgasme était imminent. Je me mis alors à caresser durement son clitoris de mon pouce afin qu'elle me rejoigne dans mon onde de bien être. Bella gémit et en réponse, elle se redressa légèrement, amena ses mains à sa poitrine dont elle tritura les pointes tendues tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure telle une diablesse au visage d'ange. C'en fut trop et j'explosai alors en elle sans cesser de la caresser. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, faisant trembler les murs dans lesquels ma bite était prise en étau.

Ce fut le meilleur orgasme de toute mon existence. Et c'était une vierge qui me l'avait donné. Une vierge qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir.

Pendant que Bella reprenait ses esprits, je fis une rapide analyse de la situation. Bella venait de me donner sa virginité. Elle avait donc, comme je l'avais espéré, développé des sentiments à mon égard. C'était parfait. Nous touchions enfin au but. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la convaincre de me suivre en Italie…

- « Quel jour sommes-nous? » demanda-t-elle, l'air absent, me tirant subitement de mes pensées.

- « Mmmmmh… Le 14 février, je pense. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Je la sentis enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

- « C'est mon anniversaire… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu es née le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? » fis-je, amusé.

- « Oui, et tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux Edward. Merci pour ça »

C'était elle qui me remerciait alors qu'elle venait de m'offrir le plus fabuleux des orgasmes de mon existence ? Cette fille était un ange… Je ramenai donc son visage vers moi et, l'espace d'un instant, je me perdis dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- « Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella. Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin » murmurai-je avant de lui offrir un baiser.

Contrairement aux précédents, celui-ci était plein de douceur et je me délectai de la sensation de sa langue jouant sans crainte avec la mienne. Cette fille était tout simplement délicieuse… Mais elle allait mourir de la main vengeresse de mes rois pour les erreurs commises par son père. Et même si cette perspective m'était de plus en plus désagréable, je ne pouvais faillir à ma mission. Il était de mon devoir de la ramener en Italie, peu importe ce que nous venions de vivre. Il le fallait.

- « Bella ? »

- « Hum ? » répondit-elle, béate.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te demander… »

Elle se redressa et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en rougissant. La tigresse qui se déchaînait sur moi quelques minutes auparavant était redevenue un adorable petit **chaton**…

- « Ca m'a l'air… sérieux »

- « Ca l'est. Bella, écoute. Il... il faut que je reparte en Italie »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- « En Italie ?! Mais, et tout ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer son monologue et allai droit au but.

- « Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, Bella. S'il te plait, accompagne-moi là-bas »

* * *

_Forks, 14 février __1917_

**BELLA**** POV**

Je n'en revenais pas.

Tout avait été si vite… En l'espace de quelques heures, Edward m'avait donné mon premier baiser, été mon premier amant et voilà que maintenant, il me demandait de l'accompagner en Europe.

- « Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Edward… C'est… Tout cela est si soudain. Nous n'avons même pas discuté de ce qui vient de se passer et voilà que tu me demandes de t'accompagner en Italie. Comment veux tu que nous nous y rendions d'ailleurs ! Nous n'avons pas d'argent ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, je m'en charge. Et c'est précisément à cause de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous que je veux t'y emmener. Bella, il est hors de question que je parte sans toi. Pas après avoir partagé ça avec toi. Nous venons de faire l'amour et je…» il marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce «...je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi. Et puis, de toute façon, ne projetais-tu pas de t'enfuir d'ici une fois tes 17 ans atteints ? S'il te plaît Bella, accompagne-moi en Italie. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je refuse de te perdre… »

J'étais abasourdie, muette comme une carpe et totalement éblouie. Edward Masen venait-il de m'avouer avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Mon cœur se gonfla à cet aveu. Edward m'aimait. Il m'aimait, moi, Isabella Swan !

- « C'est d'accord » soufflai-je. « Je viens avec toi »

Edward m'offrit alors mon sourire en coin préféré, me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs, riant aux éclats. Nous avions peut-être l'air bête, nus au beau milieu de cette pièce sordide mais moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

- « Merci, merci ma Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le cadeau que tu me fais là ! Merci » fit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Ce qu'il était beau, heureux ainsi…

- « Quand partons nous ? » fis-je, à présent excitée à l'idée de partir pour le vieux continent.

J'avais toujours rêvé de découvrir l'Europe...

- « Tout de suite. Monte faire tes bagages. »

- « Si tôt ? »

- « Oui, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. Ta disparition passera plus inaperçue au beau milieu de la nuit plutôt qu'en plein jour »

Acquiesçant, je montai rapidement les escaliers et rejoignis ma chambre. J'empaquetai promptement quelques affaires dans un sac et rejoignis ensuite Edward là où je l'avais laissé. Nous empruntâmes ensemble la trappe nous menant à l'extérieur du couvent et filâmes dans la nuit sans nous retourner. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le centre ville à pieds.

- « Attends-moi là, je reviens » fit Edward avant de disparaître dans une petite ruelle.

Il en sortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, au volant d'une voiture.

- « Grimpe ! »

- « Tu… tu possèdes une voiture ? » fis-je, ahurie.

Il rit sombrement et plaça un petit baiser sur ma main.

- « Non, je l'ai empruntée… » dit-il alors qu'il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélérateur et nous dirigeait vers l'autoroute.

Nous roulâmes durant plus de deux heures avant d'arriver à la ville de Port Angeles. Une fois là bas, Edward me demanda de rester dans la voiture tandis que je le vis se diriger vers un énorme paquebot. Lorsqu'il revint à la voiture, il brandit deux billets devant mes yeux. Il avait réussi à obtenir des places à bord alors que nous n'avions pas un Dollar en poche…

- « Comment as-tu fait ? »

- « Disons que la fin justifie les moyens ! »

Il se mit à rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il ait jamais entendue.

- « Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… » ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de ma main.

Je décidai de lui faire confiance et embarquai à l'intérieur du bateau.

Le voyage dura un peu plus de deux semaines et, un matin, alors que je me réveillai dans les bras de mon Apollon, un matelot vint nous dire que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Edward s'empressa de grimper sur le pont et m'attira plus près de lui.

- « Nous sommes arrivés ma belle. Vois-tu cette tour à l'horizon ? » fit-il en désignant ce qui semblait être un château.

- « Oui »

- « Il s'agit de Volterra. C'est là où je t'emmène. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de mon existence et j'ai quelques amis à te présenter… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, Edward se dirigeait vers le pont séparant le bateau du port. Une fois que nous mîmes un pied à terre, Edward se chargea de trouver une voiture. Une heure plus tard, nous atteignîmes un petit village recouvert de pavés. Edward gara la voiture sur une charmante petite place au milieu de laquelle trônait une magnifique fontaine. Ce lieu était magique… Mais Edward ne me laissa pas admirer ce paysage plus longtemps et, bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une énorme double porte en bois. Mon amant frappa quelques coups et un homme à la taille impressionnante finit par nous ouvrir. Edward se mit alors à lui parler dans ce qui me semblait être de l'Italien et l'homme nous pria d'entrer dans la demeure.

Bien que superbe, cet endroit me fit froid dans le dos. Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs avant de nous arrêter devant une nouvelle porte. Edward frappa à nouveau trois coups et, cette fois, ce fut une jeune femme qui vint nous ouvrir. Blonde, mince et incroyablement sophistiquée. Je n'avais jamais vu une pareille beauté et je me demandai immédiatement si elle faisait partie des conquêtes d'Edward, elle aussi.

- « Edward, comme il est bon de te revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un Anglais parfait.

- « Heureux de te revoir aussi Jane. Je te présente Isabella Swan » fit-il en me désignant.

- « Enchantée » murmurai-je, intimidée par tant de beauté.

Je vis une étrange lueur briller dans son regard.

- « Moi de même Isabella. Venez, Aro, Marcus et Caïus ont hâte de vous rencontrer enfin… »

Elle me poussa alors à l'intérieur et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce baignée de lumière où trois hommes confortablement installés semblaient nous attendre. Je n'y comprenais rien : pourquoi ces hommes n'avaient pas recueilli Edward lorsqu'il était sans-abri s'ils étaient amis et alors qu'ils semblaient tellement fortunés? Et puis, comment étaient-ils au courant de notre venue ? Notre départ avait été décidé à la dernière minute et nous avions passé les deux dernières semaines à bord d'un paquebot en pleine mer !

- « Entrez, entrez je vous prie, chère Isabella ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! » fit l'un d'entre eux.

Comment connaissaient-ils mon nom ?

- « Excusez-moi mais… est-ce que… est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? » balbutiai-je, confuse.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire à ma question.

- « Pas directement non. En fait, je suis un vieil ami de votre père, Charlie. Mon nom est Aro. Aro Volturi. Et voici mes frères : Marcus et Caïus »

Ainsi donc, ces trois hommes connaissaient mon père ? Charlie était-il déjà venu en Italie ? Travaillaient-ils ensemble ? Savaient-ils que mon père était mort ?

Le rire lugubre de mon hôte résonna entre les murs.

- « Ma pauvre petite… Vous avez l'air complètement perdue. Edward ne vous aurait-il en rien informée des raisons de votre venue ici ? »

- « Non… il… il ne m'a rien dit » fis-je, penaude, en me tournant vers l'intéressé.

Ce dernier prit alors la parole, ne daignant pas me jeter un seul regard.

- « Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été judicieux d'en informer Isabella, votre altesse »

Votre altesse ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'une famille royale pouvait bien avoir à faire avec moi ?

- « Dans tous les cas, sache que je suis très impressionné, Edward. Mes frères et moi n'espérions plus te voir revenir à Volterra après ces six années d'absence. Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu avais abandonné ta mission et que tu te terrais quelque part, de peur que l'on te retrouve. Et puis, contre toute attente, te voilà. Avec cette très chère Isabella. Je te félicite… »

- « Une promesse est une promesse Aro et je me devais de la tenir. Il en allait là de mon honneur » répondit Edward en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

Attendez... Une mission? J'avais l'impression de lire un mauvais livre dont j'étais la principale héroïne. Ainsi donc, Edward avait été envoyé en mission à Forks dans le but de me ramener ici, à Volterra, et ceux qui l'avaient encouragé à la faire étaient de vieux amis à mon père ? Il m'avaiit donc menti? A quel point? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces personnes tenaient-elles à me rencontrer ?

- « Serait-ce trop vous demander que de m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? » les interrompis-je, agacée qu'ils agissent tous comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale.

Le dit Aro pivota alors sur son fauteuil et me toisa de ses prunelles rougeâtres.

- « Oh, pardonnez-moi Isabella. Je manque à tous mes devoirs… »

La seconde d'après, l'homme n'était plus dans son fauteuil. Il avait disparu en un millième de seconde sans que j'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte.

- « Vous devez vous demander qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura la voix de l'homme à mon oreille, ce qui me fit hurler.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver derrière moi sans même que je puisse le voir se déplacer ?

L'homme ricana à mon hurlement et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi.

- « Que savez-vous d'Edward, ma très chère Isabella ? »

Je reportai alors mon regard vers l'intéressé. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés ici, il me regarda dans les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je ne le reconnus pas. Le Edward qui se tenait devant moi n'était plus le Edward que j'avais côtoyé durant ces deux deniers mois. Il n'était pas le Edward qui m'avait embrassée. Pas le Edward qui m'avait fait l'amour. Celui qui se trouvait en face de moi m'était inconnu. Qui était-il?

- « Edward était… S-Ses parents ont été emportés par l'épidémie de grippe espagnole l'année dernière, faisant de lui un orphelin et un sans-abri. J-Je l'ai trouvé dans un parc un jour. Il était blessé et frigorifié alors… je l'ai recueilli » répondis-je, mon sang se glaçant dans mes veines à l'idée d'être tombée dans un piège.

- « Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous savez de lui ? »

- « Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus » fis-je entre mes dents, énervée et consternée que cet homme puisse avoir raison.

Je ne savais absolument rien d'Edward. La plupart du temps, c'était moi qui m'étais confiée à lui. Malgré ça, j'avais accepté de le suivre ici. Etais-je folle à lier ?

- « Ah bon, vous croyez ? Eh bien, manifestement Isabella, Edward a omis de vous parler d'un détail assez crucial dans cette affaire. C'est assez fâcheux mais, si vous me le permettez, je vais tenter de remédier à cela… »

Il se planta alors face à moi à la vitesse de la lumière, me coupant le souffle.

- « Que savez-vous de l'existence des vampires, Isabella ? »

* * *

_Volterra, 1er mars __1917_

**EDWARD**** POV**

Je ne parvenais pas à ôter mes yeux de Bella. Elle avait l'air terrifiée par Aro et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Ce dernier était sur le point de remettre en doute tout ce à quoi elle croyait à propos du Bien et du Mal. Tout ce à quoi elle croyait à propos de moi.

- « Les vampires n'existent pas » répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

- « Ah bon, vous croyez ? » la défia-t-il en arquant un sourcil. « Heidi ! » hurla-t-il. « Ramène-moi un prisonnier. Peu importe lequel. J'ai quelque chose à montrer à cette chère enfant… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ladite Heidi revint avec une femme rousse, nue et bâillonnée et la jeta aux pieds d'Aro. Ce dernier l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et, après avoir inspecté méticuleusement sa gorge de ses doigts, planta ses crocs à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Bella poussa alors un hurlement de terreur et se mit à reculer vivement, ses yeux oscillant entre la porte et le spectacle de cette femme vidée peu à peu de son sang devant ses yeux apeurés. Une fois repus, Aro balança le corps de la prisonnière à nos pieds et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. Deux de ses hommes se chargèrent de finir le repas.

- « Alors, est-ce que tu me crois maintenant, Isabella ? »

- « LES VAMPIRES N'EXISTENT PAS! » scanda-t-elle comme un mantra. « Edward ? Edward, par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » quémanta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- « Edward fait partie des nôtres, chère enfant. C'est un vampire, un buveur de sang, un monstre et non pas ce petit être innocent que tu croyais avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine »

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'agrandir de terreur et d'incompréhension. Elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée à mon sujet et voir son éclair de lucidité à mon égard m'était un spectacle vraiment pénible à regarder. Cela me retournait l'estomac.

- « P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? » sanglota-t-elle.

- « Tu es ici pour réparer l'erreur de ton père Isabella. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse voir ça mais malheureusement, cet infâme a préféré se donner la mort plutôt que d'assister au spectacle de la tienne »

Bella se mit alors à secouer vivement la tête de gauche à droite, comme possédée.

- « Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture ! Mon père e-est mort d-dans un accident de voiture ! »

Aro ricana.

- « C'est donc cela qu'on t'a raconté ? Oh, ma pauvre fillette. Ton père est mort ici, à l'endroit-même où tu te trouves, il y a six ans de cela. De même que ta pauvre mère »

Bella écarquilla alors un peu plus les yeux et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une preuve de la véracité des propos de son interlocuteur.

- « Non… NON ! VOUS MENTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle.

- « Demande à ton cher Edward, si tu ne me crois pas ! Il était là. Il a tout vu »

Bella tourna alors son regard plein de larmes vers moi.

- « Edward ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai » renifla-t-elle.

- « Ca l'est » fis-je, tentant de ne pas être affecté par le spectacle de la peine dévastant son si beau visage.

- « NON ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi et de me ruer de coups. « SALAUD ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu m'as utilisée ! Tu m'as fais croire que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi alors qu'en fait, tout cela n'était qu'un piège ! Je te hais, tu entends ? JE TE HAIS ! » hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

En temps normal, entendre des insultes me concernant de la bouche que quelqu'un ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid mais là… je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela me touchait. M'affectait plus que de raison. Voir Bella dans cet état m'aurait brisé le coeur, si j'en avais encore eu un. Ses propos me... faisaient mal. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte. Oui, je m'étais servi d'elle. Oui, je lui avais fait croire à un « nous ». Oui, j'étais définitivement un salaud.

- « Edward, nous aurais-tu caché quelque chose à propos d'Isabella et toi ? Aurais-tu profité ce ces quelques mois en sa compagnie pour avoir un petit avant-goût ? » fit Aro, amusé.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, trop absorbé par les sentiments contradictoires qui naissaient en moi.

- « Assez joué Aro. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné » plastronna Marcus depuis son siège, mettant fin à cette petite mascarade.

La seconde d'après, Marcus fut à mes côtés et saisit Bella par le bras avant de la projeter au sol de l'autre côté de la pièce. On put tous entendre le son sec de ses os de brisant lorsque son corps entra en contact avec la surface dure et le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa à ce moment là me fut insupportable. J'avais envie d'accourir auprès d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'enfuir avec elle. L'emmener loin d'ici. Loin de ceux qui voulaient sa mort alors qu'elle était aussi pure qu'un ange. Avais-je fait le bon choix en la ramenant ici ? Une place parmi la garde des Volturi valait-elle vraiment la peine de sacrifier la vie d'une si belle personne ? N'aurais-je pas dû la laisser là-bas et partir ? N'aurais-je pas pu rester là-bas et me cacher avec elle ?

Je me giflai mentalement à avoir de telles pensées. A quoi donc pouvais-je bien penser ? J'étais un vampire et elle était une simple humaine ! Vivre avec elle en permanence était tout bonnement impossible. Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai probablement perdu le contrôle...

_Et si tu l'avais transformée ?_ murmura une voix en moi que je m'empressai de taire.

Il était de toute façon trop tard. Les Volturi voulaient leur vengeance et iraient jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle.

Je reportai les yeux vers le centre de la pièce où Aro attrapait la gorge de Bella afin de la soulever de terre. Bella suffoquait et ne cessait de répéter mon nom afin que je lui vienne en aide, ce qui amusa visibelement les frères Volturi.

- « Ed-argh-Edward… Je t'-argh- t'en supplie ! »

- « Cela ne sert à rien de supplier Edward ma chère. Il fait partie des nôtres et désire ta mort aussi ardemment que nous la désirons, n'est-ce pas Edward ? »

Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement cesser? J'avais l'impression qu'ils se rendaient compte du dilemme qui se jouait en moi à ce moment précis et qu'ils se jouaient de moi. Qu'ils me testaient. Je serrai alors les mâchoires.

- « Oui, Maître… » murmurai-je.

Les larmes que je vis alors dans le regard de Bella furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je fermai les yeux, refusant devoir la mise à mort de celle qui, l'espace de quelques mois, avait fait de moi un homme différent. Celle qui, je m'en rendais compte à présent, aurait pu me faire changer. Celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné, y compris l'immortalité.

- « Isabella Swan… Etant donné que ton père s'est donné la mort et n'a donc, par conséquent, pu expier son péché, nous réclamons que ton sang coule sur le sol de Volterra afin de venger la vie de notre fils, Felix. Cette sentence est irrévocable... et immédiate » prononça Caïus alors qu'il s'emparait de son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres.

Aro fit de même avec sa gorge et Marcus avec son autre poignet. Et là, un énième hurlement de douleur résonna dans la pièce lorsque leurs crocs transpercèrent la peau de ma belle.

C'en fut trop pour moi et je décidai de quitter cette demeure. Cette ville. Ce continent. A jamais.

Alors que je marchais vivement vers l'extérieur de la pièce, tentant d'ignorer le souffle de plus en plus faible de ma Bella, Marcus m'interpella. Derrière lui, je pouvais entendre Bella murmurer inlassablement mon prénom d'une voix presque fantômatique, lacérant de plus en plus mon coeur déjà meutri et rongé par les regrets.

- « Eh bien Edward, tu ne veux pas y goûter ? Toi qui t'es donné tant de mal… »

Je ne répondis pas et continuai mon chemin sans me retourner.

- « Pauvre fou… Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle » entendis-je ricaner Aro au loin.

Je tentai d'ignorer cette dernière phrase mais, plus je m'éloignais de la demeure des Volturi, plus une question me rongeait...

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ?

La douleur que j'éprouvai là où aurait du battre mon cœur mort m'indiqua que oui, Aro avait peut-être visé juste…

Accélérant encore un peu plus ma course, je m'éloignait alors définitivement de l'endroit qui m'avait vu mourir.

Une seconde fois.

* * *

**Alors alors!**

**Si vous êtes arrivées jusqu'ici, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous féliciter ! Eh oui, cet OS, qui initialement devait être plus court, fait finalement plus de 40 pages Word. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse son imagination courir… ****Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon, la deadline approche et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… J'espère au moins que cela vous a plu !**

**Enfin, je vous rappelle que vous pourrez voter pour vos O.S favoris à partir du 21 février. D'ici là, bonnes lectures… et à tout bientôt sur « Obsessions » !**

**Bien à vous,**

**Voodoooo'**


End file.
